Assassin of Chaos: Hunting the Kingpin
by baldeagle117
Summary: The War against Order and his allies have been won. Warpath and his allies slain the twin brother of Chaos and peace has returned. However, it did not last long. Something lurks in the shadows, waiting for its chance to end the life of the Assassin of Chaos. Will Warpath succeed in his quest of hunting the Kingpin? (Full summary in story)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The War against Order and his allies have been won. Warpath and his allies slain the twin brother of Chaos and peace has returned. However, it did not last long. When Jacob Frye, one of Warpaths' allies and Mentor, found his niece lying half dead on the street of Utopia, the Assassin of Chaos must once again rise to hunt the one behind the attack of Lydia Frye. However, something lurks in the shadows, waiting for its chance to end the life of the Assassin of Chaos. Will Warpath succeed in his quest of hunting the Kingpin?

Chapter 1

Third Person POV

As the two ships, The Crusader and the Harbringer, exited Utopia's atmosphere, the Admiral of the two ships ( **AN All captains of ships in the story are Admirals)** , Percy and Shay, could not help but feel uneasy on this mission. Both of them feel that something is going to go wrong in the mission. Shay opened a channel to the Harbringer and said,

"Crusader to Harbringer, come in." The holographic screen lit up and Warpath said,

"Shay, what is it?" Shay replied,

"Something doesn't feel right. We just finish fighting a war with the universe on the line and just after we finish fighting, this random guy on the List just make his move. I don't like it." Warpath nodded and replied,

"I know Shay. I share the same thoughts as you. It doesn't feel right. But, we have to save the innocent civilians on the planet. You and I will take care of Sira, the rest will evacuate the planet. Get some rest. Harbringer out." With that, the holographic screen went dark. Shay rubbed his eyes and muttered,

"Might as well turn in. Hope is already in bed sleeping." He set the autopilot on and went down to his cabin. He saw Hope sleeping with her back facing him. He took off his hidden blades and weapons and slipped in beside her, his arms hugging her waist and pulling her closer to him. She stirred but did not wake. Shay kissed his girlfriend's head and fell into a deep slumber.

*8 hours later*

Warpath's POV

I slipped into my Assassin cloak and gathered my weapons. I grabbed Blackfyre and Oathkeeper and admired the new designs on their blades. Blackfyre's blade now is a mix of Helix silver and an unknown black metal. Not only that, a faint glow can be seen emitting from the blade itself. That glow is very faint, but it is bright enough to attract an enemy's attention, like a predator luring its prey. For Oathkeeper, its blade has a spiral glow on both sides on the blade and like its twin, it emits a very faint glow. Both swords are deadly in a silent predator like myself. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and activated the swords. The familiar black light engulfed me and when it cleared, my standard loadout is affixed on me. I sheathed my swords and walked out of my Personal Chambers. Outside, Evie Frye, my closest friend, was waiting in her usual black Assassin cloak with her hood down, showing her braided hair and her face. Her weapons are on her. Her pistol is holstered and her Kukri is sheathed at her left hip and her cane sword is in her right hand. I smiled at her and said,

"Where are the others?" Evie smiled and replied,

"They are still getting ready. I was already ready so I might as well come and annoy my protégé." I grinned and replied,

"Nah, I won't get annoyed at you or Jacob. Both of you trained me and cared for me when I first got to Utopia." She smiled and gave me a hug. I respond and embrace her. When we broke apart, I started to walk to the Bridge. Evie fell in step next to me. I asked,

"So, is Jacob awake? He is supposed to attend the briefing that is happening in 30 minutes time." Evie frowned and replied,

"He should be awake by now. I'm so gonna kick his arse if he is not awake." I smiled and replied,

"Go wake him up. Do what you have to do." She smiled and went ahead to wake her twin brother, which is also Thalia's combat master. I went ahead to the Bridge and said to the empty room,

"Computer, lights on." The lights flickered on and the autopilot deactivated. I sat down on the captain seat and said,

"Computer, how far are we from Sirius?" A robotic voice replied,

"We are approximately 5000 kilometres away from Sirius." I said,

"Thank you." I activated the ship's intercom and said,

"Guys, get your asses up here. The briefing is about to start." With that, I shut off the intercom and waited for everyone to head up. I heard footsteps behind me and I knew someone was sneaking up on me. Without turning around, I stood up and manged to catch my girlfriend sneaking up on me. She deactivated her cloak and said,

"How do you always know where I am?" I gave her my troublemaker smirk, knowing that it will make her mad and said,

"Training." She smacked the back of my head and said,

"I hate it when you have that smirk on your face." I shrugged and replied,

"I know you love it. And I love you." I kissed her sweetly and pulled away. She smiled and said,

"Fine, you're forgiven." I looked over and saw that everyone was just walking in. Evie walked over to me and said,

"You ready?" I nodded and opened the holographic call. Shay and Hope's faces immediately showed up on the screen. I noticed that a hickey was on Hope's neck. Wanting to tease them, I said,

"So, you two have been busy last night, or is it this morning." Both of their faces blushed furiously. Shay glared at me, but the blush on his face ruined the effect. I continued,

"Now, if you guys want to do this, please do it after the mission eh?" Shay replied with a blush on his cheeks,

"Shut it Warpath. Can we get to the briefing?" I became serious and replied,

"We are 5000 kilometres from Sirius. We have to discuss our battle plan and our contingency plan should anything happens. Shay, you been here before, you seen any defences?" He nodded and said,

"Sira has a large security force that he uses for his own protection. His army arrests innocent civilians and have their way with them before sending them to the citadel where they will be hanged on false charges. Also, his army has a RFID chip in their neck, allowing them to be monitored at all times. Taking them out is not an option. Those chips will alert the rest of an intruder and they will scan everyone for the chips. Everyone on that planet has one. I'm not sure how to penetrate the defences like these." I took in what Shay said and started to formulate a plan in my head. Since the soldiers can't be killed or knocked out, the only way to infiltrate the planet is to avoid them at all cost. The other way is to use the arcane cannon to blow up the entire planet, which I've done before, but usually it's a last resort. I said,

"Looks like we have to do this the hard way. Shay, you're with me. We will infiltrate the planet using the Harbringer. Hope and Thalia, you're with Gideon and Ilona. Save the civilians and prep the targeting beacons. We will be blowing this planet up after the civilians are rescued. Evie, Jacob, Mitchell and Joker, you guys are with Shay and I. Follow us into the castle. Further instructions will follow. Gear up. All guns must be equipped with a suppressor. Exo-suits must be equipped with a cloak and grappling hook. We will be approaching the planet soon. Only kill as a last resort. Meeting adjourned." With that, the holographic screen disappeared. I stood up and took off to the armoury, the rest following me closely. I slapped my palm to the scanner and the door opened. I dashed inside and saw the last people that I expected, The Wielders. All of them are standing there in full battle armour. I gritted my teeth and hissed,

"How did you sneak on my ship?" Annabeth replied,

"It is my idea Percy. I saw you sneaking off from the party back in Utopia and I convinced the others to follow you. We sneaked into the armoury before you reached the ship." I snapped at her,

"I already said to you, I don't need your help. We are not friends nor allies. I only trust my Team and Lord Chaos. Also, the List is mine to clear alone. I don't need your help. Now, we are on a ticking clock here, so stay out of our way." With that, we pushed them out of the way and started to gear up.

*Fifteen minutes later*

Warpath's POV

I holstered my silenced pistol and sheathed my Twin swords and turned to the others. My Team is finishing up on their loadout and was waiting for orders. I said,

"Head to the deck of the ship. We have to pick up Shay and Hope." They nodded and filed out of the Armoury. Thalia squeezed my hand lightly before walking out, leaving me with the Wielders. I said,

"I don't know how you get into the Armoury and I don't care. You guys want to tag along, fine. You do what I say, as I say. If any of you idiots fuck this mission up and our cover is blown, I will kill you. Understood?!" They nodded with a complexion of a ghost. I turned and walk out of the Armoury and head to the deck, with the Wielders following behind. I stepped onto the Deck and saw that the Crusader has attached an air lock bridge to the shield of the Deck. I opened the air lock and Shay and Hope stepped onto the deck. Shay was dressed in his usual Templar uniform, only now the symbol has been changed to a red Assassin Insignia. I shook his hand in a roman handshake and nodded. I look over to Hope and saw that she is still wearing her purple robes. Both have their Exo-suits activated and their hoods are up. I said,

"Did you do a scan on how the situation is like down there?" Shay nodded and replied,

"It's a fuckin mess. Civilians are being slaughtered or being tortured. Sira must die for this." I nodded and replied,

"Easy mate. Anger will cloud your judgement. They will die for this. I assure you. The Harbringer and the Crusader must be in stealth mode, and brought to sub-orbit of the planet. We will dive in from there. Let's move." I activated the guidance system of my ship and guide it to sub-orbit level, Shay mimicking my actions. We activated our ships' stealth mode and I said,

"Ready?" Everyone nodded. We put on our helmets and activated our oxygen supply. I activated the security codes on both ships and opened the shield on the deck. Immediately, the solar wind was whipping at the ship, but thanks to the Exo-suit, we are unaffected. I said,

"Let's get this done." With that, I did a leap of faith into the atmosphere of Sirius, the others doing the same. Before the Wielders followed us, I reactivate the shield, preventing them from following us. I smirked as I saw Annabeth glaring at me from the deck. I smirked and continued to pummel through the atmosphere of Sirius. The air around me heat up, burning up as we entered the planet's atmosphere. Since meteor bombardment on Sirius is common, Sira won't send a patrol to check, which gives us a slight advantage. We passed the atmosphere and we were greeted by a gruesome sight. The planet itself was ravaged, and the civilians are being pushed around by soldiers bearing Sira's insignia. We activated our landing assist and landed with a dull boom. I stood up and said,

"Alright Shay, you're with me. We will take out Sira. Hope, Thalia, Gideon and Ilona, wait for my signal before rescuing the civilians. Hold here. Don't be spotted. Evie, Jacob, Mitchell and Joker, find the command centre where they control the RFID chips. Once they deactivate, we can do whatever we want with the soldiers. Stealth is mandatory. Anyone gets caught, and this op is fucked. Clear?" They nodded. I turned and face the castle. I narrowed my eyes and muttered,

"Sira, your reign is over." With that, the six of us activated our cloaks and ran into the belly of the beast, while Hope, Thalia, Gideon and Ilona remained behind to wait to rescue the civilians.

Shay's POV

I took cover at a wall. Above, at the rooftop, Warpath is observing the soldiers' pattern of movement. Suddenly, Warpath hissed,

"Shay, activate your cloak." I hit the cloak activator just in time. A soldier patrol passed by, scanning the alley for anyone. Once done, they continued on their way. Once the last soldier was passed the alley, I sneaked out the alleyway and grappled to the rooftop where Warpath is. I said quietly,

"Jesus, this is hard." He replied,

"No one said this will be easy. Let's go before the soldiers return." With that, we ran silently across the rooftops, bypassing the soldiers that were patrolling the routes to the castle. Once passed them, the castle is a restricted area for all civilians. Only Sira, his executives in the government and military generals are allowed in there. I narrowed my eyes, activating Eagle Vision. I saw that one of the generals is delusional about Sira's way of ruling the planet. I also saw that I can prey on the people's anger towards Sira and in the commotion caused, we can slip into the castle unnoticed. The last way is to sneak around to the unprotected side gate, where the route there is the most dangerous. I said to Shay and the others,

"There are three routes we can take. There is a stealth route, a chaos route and a direct route. Which one you want to take Shay?" Shay pondered the question for a while and he replied,

"We'll take the direct approach. It will be risky, but it will lead us to the central guard post where Evie, Jacob, Mitchel and Joker can deactivate the chips in the soldiers' heads, allowing us to take them down." I nodded and said,

"Go ahead with your plan. I will rendezvous with you inside the castle. There is another secondary objective I have to complete on my own; recovering stolen Chaos Army data. Once that's done, I will meet you at the inner gate to infiltrate the castle and assassinate Sira. Good luck." Shay smirk and replied,

"I make my own luck, and I'm pretty sure that you do too." With that, he did a leap of faith off the building and into a haystack below, Jacob, Mitchel and Joker following shortly after wishing me good luck. Evie stayed with me and she said,

"I'm not letting you go alone Percy. You are my Protégé, and a mentor never let his or her protégé go into danger alone." I shook my head and sigh, knowing that what I say will not change her mind. I nodded at her and said,

"Let's get this done." With that, we leapt down into the darkness of an alleyway. I pulled my hood down and deactivated my Exo-suit, reverting it back into a watch. Evie did the same and we walked out of the alleyway, acting as proud Sirius citizens. The soldiers who saw us let us pass, falling for our ploy. Once we were out of the range of security cameras and patrolling soldiers, we broke into a sprint and arrived at the outer wall, where an unprotected side gate is located. I activated my Exo-suit into Specialist mode and activated cloak. I saw Evie do the same. As one, we leapt onto the wall and started to edge across it. Beneath us is a perilous drop that will no doubt kill us if we fuck up here. I slowly edge across the wall, leaping sideways from edge to edge, Evie following me slowly. When I leapt backwards to land on a wooden platform to catch my breath, I heard a groan. That is not good. I said to Evie,

"Let's move." With that, we ran across walls, leaping and running to the side gate. I doubt that Sira will care though, the crumbling wall is already worn out and he couldn't be bothered to repair it. When we reach the side gate, the wall let out a final groan before collapsing. I said, while panting

"Jesus, that was close." Evie replied, also panting,

"No shit Sherlock." I gave her a grin and said,

"Let's go." With that, I opened the side gate and sneaked into the castle, with Evie close behind. Once I shut the door, I radioed Thalia and said,

"Huntress, is everything already at your side?" The radio crackled as Thalia replied,

"All clear at our end. Good luck in there Warpath." With that, the commlink cut off. I smiled softly, knowing that she is in good hands. I radioed Shay and said,

"Shay, we're in. Are the chips deactivated?" The radio crackled as Shay replied,

"Chips are deactivated now." I heard a switch click and Shay continued,

"Heading to rendezvous now. Brawler, Overlord and Arclight will remain behind to guard the central guard post. Shay out." With that, the radio went dead. I drew my swords and changed my Exo-suit to Assault. I cautiously stand foot into the inner sanctum, knowing that the inner sanctum will be booby trapped. Shay stepped in behind me, closing the door. He said,

"Hold up" He popped a smoke grenade and rolled it into the middle of the room, filling the whole room with smoke. When it cleared, there were laser tripwires all around the room, preventing us from reaching the next hallway. I radioed Arclight and said,

"Arclight, are you able to disable the laser tripwires in the room that Evie, Shay and I are in?" Arclight replied,

"Stay by." I heard the keyboard being clicked around and a few minutes later, Arclight continued,

"Ok, I managed to hack into the security system but it will only stay inactive for 1 minute. Powering down in three…. Two….. One….. Go." The laser tripwires deactivated and Evie, Shay and I make a mad dash to the next hallway. But, as I pass the table, I saw a thumb-drive with two insignias that I didn't want to see; The Assassin Brotherhood insignia and the Chaos Insignia. Beside it, I saw a letter addressed to Sira. I pick it up and read it. I lowered my hand in shock. I heard Evie yell,

"Warpath, come on!" I grabbed the letter and thumb-drive and dived into the hallway just as the laser tripwires come back online. I lean on the wall in shock. Shay kneeled in front of me and asked,

"You ok mate? You looked like you seen a ghost." I replied,

"This mission is rigged. Sira is prepared for us. Someone tipped him off." I handed him the letter and Evie kneeled beside him and read the letter. I kept the thumb-drive into my pocket and stood up. I said,

"It doesn't matter if this mission has been sabotaged. Sira must die." With that, I walked down the hallway, but was stopped by Shay, who said,

"Mate, I know it's a shock, but don't let it go to your head. Think about that after Sira is dead." I nodded and shook my head to clear my thoughts. I drew my swords and said,

"Let's move." With that, Evie drew her Kukri and Shay flicked his hands, his hidden blades shooting out to their deadly lengths. By that time, the guards are already alerted and were waiting for us. I spun and slashed my way through, killing every guard that stood in my way. Beside me, Shay alternated from his sword and hidden blades, killing the guards swiftly with deadly precision. Evie, using her Kukri, slashed her way through the guards, disembowelling them and using her throwing knives occasionally, threw them with deadly precision between a guard's eyes, killing him instantly. When we reached Sira's Office, a trail of dead bodies was behind us and the floor was slick with blood. I kicked open Sira's Office and caught him by surprise. He stumbled back and landed on his butt. I sheathed my swords and leapt over his table, landing on his body. I placed a knee on his chest and flicked my left hand, unsheathing the hidden blade. I growled,

"I want answers. Who was the one who tipped you off that we are coming?! Answer me!" Sira spat,

"I ain't telling you nothing freak." I growled,

"Have it your way." And I stabbed him in the gut, making sure that it was only a flesh wound, not fatal enough to kill him. He screamed in agony. I continued,

"Talk! Or this will enter into your gut again. I will make sure you die a slow death. Answer me! Who was the one who tipped you off?!" He said,

"It was some guy. I don't know who it was. It was an encrypted number. It's in the phone log. Don't kill me please. I beg you." I stood up and said,

"Don't bother. I don't show mercy to criminals like you." And I sheathed my hidden blade and drew my Atlas 45 pistol and pointed it to Sira's head. Before I can fire, Shay said,

"Warpath, don't. He deserves to suffer like those civilians that he raped." I looked over to him and then to Evie. Evie shook his head and said,

"Sometimes, it's better to let them suffer to let them know the pain that they dealt to others. Shay's right. He deserves to suffer. Death is too good a mercy to be shown to him." I looked back at Sira, who was bleeding out slowly on the floor. I said,

"I can't do it. I'm not a torturer. I am an Assassin." With that, I fired a shot into Sira's head, killing him instantly. I holstered my pistol and said,

"I can't do it. I just can't." Shay placed a gloved hand on my shoulder and said,

"I'm glad you showed him mercy. You're right. You're not a torturer, you are an Assassin." With that, he walked to the phone log and started to transfer data to an empty thumb-drive that he had. I went to Sira's computer and started to transfer everything into my Exo-suit database, from e-mails to files. Once that's done, I plugged in the thumb-drive that I nicked from the table. Files immediately showed up on the screen, but what attracted my attention is the file named 'classified' I clicked on it and it showed every email that has been sent between Sira and a person that I never expected; Lord Chaos. But why? Why did Lord Chaos communicate with one of the List's targets? I have to find out. I unplugged the thumb-drive and said,

"Let's move." I rigged the room with C4 charges and leapt out of the window, doing a leap of faith 10000 feet above the surface. The altitude meter on my Exo-suit started to drop. When we reach 5000 feet, I pulled on my parachute and it opened like a charm, slowing my descent. Two whooshes behind me alerted me that Evie and Shay has opened their parachutes. We glided silently above three guards that are guarding civilians. I unstrapped my parachute and did an air assassination on one of them, catching the other two by surprise. Before they can snap out of their surprise, Shay and Evie landed on them and killed them. I went over to the civilians and freed them of their bonds and pointed to the horizon, where Thalia and the others were rescuing the civilians and said,

"Go to the horizon and you will see a group of women in cloaks similar to ours rescuing civilians. Go to them and they will bring you to safety." They nodded and ran off to the horizon. I radioed Thalia and said,

"Huntress. A group of civilians are approaching your position from the north. Bring them to safety." Thalia replied,

"Copy that Warpath." I asked,

"Do we have a ship to get the civilians off the planet?" Hope replied,

"We managed to secure a transport from the docks. It's not much but we can transport the civilians off." I replied,

"Good work. Sweep for stragglers. We will rendezvous with you once we have a ship to get us off. Warpath out." I closed the channel and opened another to Overlord and said,

"Overlord, do you copy?" Overlord replied,

"I'm here Warpath. Go ahead." I said,

"Rendezvous at the shipyard. We need to find a ship off the planet. Warpath out." With that, I closed the channel and said,

"Let's move." With that, I drew my swords and walk to the shipyard, Shay and Evie following behind. When we reach the shipyard, alarms were already blaring. That meant that there won't be much time before the soldiers found us. I radioed both Huntress and Overlord and said,

"Huntress and Overlord. Alarms are activated. The soldiers will be looking for us. Overlord, get out of the castle and rendezvous with Huntress. Extraction is En-routed. Warpath out." With that, I closed the comm-channel and took cover. Shay and Evie took to the top of the shipping containers. Around the corner, I saw a group of six soldiers bearing the last insignia that I have ever expected; The Chaos emblem. I cautiously stepped forward from the shadows and said,

"Why are you here Chaos soldiers?" The lead soldier stepped forward and pulled off his helmet, revealing a familiar face, the face that I saved from Erebus corrupted guards; Kyle. He grinned and said,

"Reporting for duty sir." I grinned and replied,

"Not that I'm not glad to see you but we are in the middle of something here. Did Lord Chaos sent you?" He grinned and replied,

"Yup, said to link up with you and provide support. But, I needed experience for my Assassin training. Might as well take up the assignment." I nodded and asked,

"Did you manage to secure extraction?" He turned serious and said,

"I lost 3 men in the firefight against Sira's soldiers. But we manage to secure a vehicle for extraction. Follow me." He turned and walked back the way he came, the soldiers following him. I motioned to Evie and Shay to join me and we walked behind the soldiers. When we reach a clearing, we saw a VTOL Warbird waiting there, with evidence of a firefight, bearing bullet holes near the wings. I inspected the wings and said,

"Luckily you managed to prevent too much damage. Or else the Warbird won't fly. Let's move. I'm flying it." Without waiting for a reply, I climbed into the cockpit and activated the engine. The roar of the propellers filled my ears as the engine roared to life, powering the propellers. When everyone is boarded, I said,

"Taking off now." I closed the Warbird's doors and took off and flew to where we crashed landed. When we reached over the horizon, I saw Huntress, Brawler, Hope, Cobra, Overlord, Arclight and Renegade fighting the soldiers. I flew from behind and opened fire, killing nearly half of the soldiers. Caught by surprise, they turned and tried to fire at me, but their aim was high and off target. I took advantage and opened fire, raining molten lead on the soldiers. After a few minutes, all of the soldiers are dead, their bodies are full of bullet holes. I was to open the Warbird's doors when the alarm sounded, meaning that we were locked in by a missile. Before I release the flares, a flash of light appeared in front of the Warbird and encased us in a shield. The missile connected to the shield and exploded, but we are all unharmed. I looked to the front of the Warbird and saw that there was someone floating there. I landed the Warbird and stepped out of the Warbird with my swords drawn. I approached the being cautiously, knowing that Kyle and his soldiers had drawn their guns and were trained on the being. The Team also drawn their weapons and were ready to engage at a moment's notice. Thalia whispered to me,

"Who is that babe?" I replied,

"No idea. But I intend to find out." I raised my voice and said,

"Who are you and why did you save us?" The being laughed and said in a kind and deep voice,

"Ah, the wielder of the Twin Swords of Helix. Has Helix told you about the true form of the Swords yet?" I frowned and replied,

"True form? Last I remember, they are already like this when Lord Helix handed them to me. What are you talking about?" The being replied,

"We will talk on the Harbringer. Come." And with that, he enveloped all of us in a bright flash of light. When the light died down, we are all on the deck of the Harbringer. All of the Wielders had their weapons out and were ready for battle. When they saw that it was us, they lowered their weapons and Jason asked,

"Warpath, is Sira dead?" I raised my hidden blade, the one that is stained with Sira's blood and said,

"Dead by my blade." I turned to the being and asked,

"Who are you again? I have questions to ask and I prefer to have a name that I can say." The being laugh and replied,

"Ah my boy. So headstrong, loyal and caring. No wonder Solarion and El'driun have chosen you to be their wielder." I narrowed my eyes and drew my swords and said,

"I will not ask again. Who are you?" The being laughed and replied,

"My boy. My name is Moros. Former wielder of Solarion. I am the primordial god of Destiny and Doom. I came here because Solarion needs to be unlocked. It cannot be stored in the form of Blackfyre anymore. Hand the sword to me." I hesitated. I said,

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Moros replied,

"You can." I handed him my sword and said,

"If you do anything that endangers anyone here, I will kill you." Moros smiled and replied,

"I won't." He took the sword and muttered in an ancient language. Blackfyre begin to glow in a white light, and when it died down, a gold spear, with six blades near the spear tip, glowed with power, was in his hand. The spear shaft has angelic runes on it, glowing in power. The spear tip was the most mysterious part. It is a three pointed spear tip, like an arrow head being enlarged to fit the spear. But it has a gap that has electricity sparking between it. Moros said,

"This is Solarion. Blackfyre is just a name that Helix uses to cover Solarion's true form and identity. Helix gave it to me when I first became a primordial god. But, when I was defeated by Order. Helix stole it from his treasury and locked it in the form of Blackfyre. He gave it to you, its current wielder. It's yours now." He handed Solarion to me. When my hand touches the spear, it disappeared in a flash of light. I looked at Moros, and he shrugged and said,

"I have no power over it now. Look to your spear." And he drew his sword and attack. I spun to dodge his attack and immediately reached for Blackfyre. A flash of light appeared in my hand and it elongated into Solarion. The spear immediately glowed brightly, enveloping me. When the light died down, I was equipped in full battle armour. They are mobile pieces of gold armour that allow me to wield the spear without reducing my speed and mobility. I twirled my spear in my hand and started to counterattack when Moros sheathed his sword and said,

"Now you know where it is. It will come to you when you summon it with a thought. It cannot be wielded by anyone else." Now return to Utopia and report on Sira's death. The kingpin must be found." With a flash of light, Moros was gone. I twirled Solarion and the armour was gone, leaving me in my regular cloak. With a faint glow, Solarion disappeared as well. I muttered,

"That is one legendary spear." I turned and said to Shay and Hope,

"Head back to the Crusader. We have a long journey back to Utopia." He nodded and headed to the airlock bridge, Hope holding to his arm. Thalia walked over to me and said,

"Let's head to bed ok?" I nodded and started to follow her when I sensed imminent danger. I immediately summoned Solarion and it appeared in a flash of light. I turned and block a strike from Annabeth. I hissed,

"What do you want?" She glared at me and tried to push against Solarion's shaft with Knightfall. She replied,

"For leaving us up here. I told you we can help." I pushed her off and attack her. Solarion pulsed with power and an explosion of light emitted from the spear tip, blasting her backwards. She flew back and landed on her back with an oomph. I walked up to her and placed Solarion's tip on her throat and said,

"I don't need your help. My team, Shay, Hope and I are doing fine on my own. You and the other Wielders will only be a hindrance to us. You are headed back to Earth. This is not up to discussion. You are untrained warriors under the name of the Wielders. You are far better on Earth under the command of the gods. Once back on Utopia, you seven are heading back to Earth." With that, I removed Solarion from her throat and it disappeared with a faint glow. I walked back to Thalia and we started to walk back down to the lower decks. Before I follow Thalia, I said,

"You want to help? Go back to Earth. You will be helpful there." With that, I followed Thalia down below deck and entered my personal chambers. Thalia was already there, preparing for bed. When she saw me, she smiled and said,

"Don't be so hard on them Percy. They just want to help." I shook my head and replied while I keyed in the autopilot on my wrist computer.

"They are not ready to take on the criminals that plagued the universe. The safest place for them is on Earth. Besides, The List will lead us all over the universe." I stripped down to my long pants and said,

"Besides, they will only be in the way if they stayed. I don't really trust them after what they did to me." Thalia stood up and kissed me passionately. She licked my lip and I let her into my mouth and she engaged my tongue in a sensual dance. When we parted for air, she said,

"Let go of the past my love. They can be a great help if they have training." I grinned and replied,

"I'm not training them. The trainers back in Utopia will train them." Thalia grinned and kissed me again. When we parted for air, she whispered into my ear,

"I want you now." I grinned and whispered back,

"Don't moan too loud." With that, she meshed her lips to mine once more and darkness overcome me.


	2. Chapter 2

Outskirts of the Andromeda galaxy

Harbringer, 1000hrs

Warpath's POV

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. Thalia was awake, looking at me with the sharp blue eyes that I fell for. I smiled and said,

"How was your night?" She smiled and replied,

"I can't put it in words." I gave her a soft kiss and got up and headed to the bathroom to clean up. I closed my eyes as the water freshen me up. Last night was a magical night for both Thalia and myself. We finally consummated our love for each other. After 5000 years of not dating anyone, she is the only one who managed to get me out of my shell. I quickly clean up and got dressed. I exited the bathroom and with a thought, Solarion appeared in my right hand in a flash of light. With a glow, my new armour was equipped on me. I took a moment to admire it. It is a flexible armour set, its plating made up of an indestructible metal, offering me maximum defence while making sure that I retain my mobility and speed. I twirled Solarion and it disappeared. But my armour stayed on me. I walked out of my personal chambers and saw that Thalia was in her Assassin armour, waiting for me. When she saw my new armour, she said,

"Wow, you look like a knight Percy, just without the helmet." I grinned and replied,

"Why thank you my love. Now let's go. Everyone is waiting for us." She smiled and walked next to me as we made our way to the mess hall. Everyone was in good spirits, eating merrily and chit chatting heartily. Gideon look up and saw that both of us had arrived. He stood up and walked towards us. He said,

"By god, you two are a sight for sore eyes." I gripped his hand in a roman handshake and asked,

"What happened?" He grimaced and replied,

"Chaos happened. Turns out he's was waiting for you to report back. Called this morning. The team, Shay and Hope got yelled at for not reporting back. Said that he will be chewing your arse out once you got back." I frowned and said,

"Sorry man. I should have reported back once the mission was over." He waved his hand dismissively and replied,

"Come on, its ok mate. Besides, both of you were having fun last night." We blushed furiously. He grinned and continued,

"Need not be embarrassed mate. It's a long time coming if you ask me. Now come on, I saved you a plate." With that, he headed back to the table where the Team is sitting and having breakfast. After a round of greetings, I sat down and started to have breakfast. Thalia sat beside me and started to eat contently.

*Half an hour later*

I placed the last plate onto the rack and headed back up to the bridge. I radioed the Crusader and Shay and Hope appeared. They nodded in greeting and Shay said,

"Jesus dude, if I'm not your friend, I would pummel my fist into your arse." I smiled apologetically and replied,

"It's my fault Shay. I'm sorry. Now I have to report to Lord Chaos and receive my punishment." I opened the holographic channel and contacted Utopia. Immediately, Lord Chaos appeared on the screen. He said,

"Warpath." I bowed my head and said,

"I'm sorry for not reporting back my lord. I am willing to accept any punishment." Lord Chaos was silent for a moment and then he sighed and replied,

"No need for that Percy. I know it is a hard task for you, the Team, Shay and Hope to take on the List. It is difficult. Tell me, is Sira dead?" I nodded and asked,

"Lord Chaos, after I killed Sira, I recovered a thumb-drive. Inside are classified data and emails. I opened the emails and saw that they are from you. Why?" He sighed and replied,

"I will tell you when you are back at Utopia. Until then, have a break. You will depart on the next target two weeks from now. Chaos out." With that, the holographic screen blanked out. I clapped my hands and said,

"Well, you heard the boss. We have a short break. Let's make use of it. Do whatever you want. Just remember to keep your head in the game. Dismissed." With that, everyone slowly walk out of the bridge and headed to their rooms to relax and unwind. But I can't shake the feeling that we are being followed. I opened a secure channel to Shay and said,

"Shay, keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. I can't help but feel that we are being followed." Shay replied,

"Alright dude. Rest up. Shay out." With that, the commlink cut off. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I walked to the deck and saw that we are still travelling through hyperspace, heading back to Utopia. I looked up to the passing flashes of stars and sighed. Solarion is in my hand, glowing faintly with an ethereal gold light. Suddenly, the hair on the back of my neck stood, warning me of danger. I immediately dodge the attack and a rapier slashed downwards, missing me directly. I counterattacked, swinging my spear into the blade of the rapier. When I saw who it was, I stepped back and said,

"What now Wielder? What do you want?" Jason sheathed his rapier and replied,

"I want you to train us." I glared at him and replied,

"Not going to happen. You already know my answer." With that, Solarion disappeared from my hand and my armour disappeared, leaving me in my Assassin cloak and my Exo-suit. I walked past him and said,

"You and I are not friends nor allies Wielder. We are only colleagues. Remember that and remember well. If you ask me questions that you already know the answers to, I will not hesitate to kill you." With that, I started to walk to the armoury to store my Exo-suit in the vault when Jason said,

"The Percy that I know would never leave his friends in the lunge." Without turning around, I replied,

"He is dead the moment you betrayed him." And I continued to walk down to the armoury, leaving him standing there to contemplate my words.

Jason's POV

" _He is dead the moment you betrayed him."_ Those words echoed in my head as I stand there on the deck, my feet planted on the ground and observe Warpath headed below decks to the armoury. Once he is gone, I collapsed to my knees, my face showing shock and regret over our past actions towards Percy. Now as an Assassin, he is being cold and emotionless towards us. The only people that he is being kind to is his Team, my sister, the soldiers both in the US army and in the colossal Legion and Helen. He is indifferent towards his former friends and comrades. I was beating myself over this that I didn't know that my wife kneeled beside me. Piper said,

"My love, don't. It's not your fault. All of us are at fault. Don't blame yourself over it." I raised my head and meet her eyes. I replied,

"I know. But it hurts hearing it. He is still cold towards all of us, and I can't blame him." Piper was about to reply when a new voice said,

"Wanna know why he is still cold to you Wielders?" The seven of us looked back and saw the Twin Assassins, Jacob and Evie Frye. Jacob continued,

"It's because you haven't earn his respect. He doesn't trust you. It adds on when you idiots were the ones to drive him away. Go talk to him if you must. Don't say I didn't warn you though, he is prone to losing his temper." With that, they walked off, Evie turning back and gave us a look of pity before joining her brother. Annabeth said,

"I'll go talk to him." I replied,

"No, we go together. We face his wrath as one." Annabeth nodded and together, we walked down to the Team's room and knocked. The door opened and Gideon said,

"Well, ain't you guys the Wielders. What do you want?" Annabeth gritted her teeth in the effort to reign in her anger and said,

"We want to talk to Warpath. Is he here?" Gideon replied,

"Didn't seen him. Why not you guys fuck off and leave us alone. We made it clear that you guys are not welcome here, with the exception of Helen and Thalia." With that, he slammed the door in our faces. I sighed and said,

"Give them time to get used to us. We are not leaving Utopia. Warpath needs our help, whether he likes it or not. Let's head to bed. It's late." With that, we retired to our room and got ready for bed. Little did we know, Warpath heard everything that we said.

Warpath's POV

I heard what the Wielders said. They don't give up do they? I looked at the Team and they are expecting a reply. I said,

"If they refused to give up, then we will make them. Let's show them what we can do. Gideon, Mitchell, wake them up at 0300hrs. Their training will commence from that timing. You two are in charge of physical training. Ilona, Joker, Thalia, you three are in charge of stealth training facility. Jacob, Evie and Helen, you three are with me. We will teach them combat; guns, ranged weapons, close quarters, you named it. They want to be trained, we will give them the training they will never forget." I check the timing. It is 2am in the morning. Another day and we will reach Utopia. I said to Gideon and Mitchell,

"Kit up. Time to wake the Wielders up." They nodded and equipped their gear on. They are in PT kit and are ready to go. I check the clock. It is 2.59am, reaching 3am in 3…. 2….. 1….. I nodded and they set off to wake the Wielders up to what possibly be a living hell for them. I nodded to the others and they went to their respective areas to set up and prepare. Only they left, only Jacob, Evie and Helen are left in the room with me. I said,

"Helen, you are in charge of spear training. Hit them with your best. You know how I train you. Time to dish it out on them." She nodded, Malevolence is in her hand, glowing with power. I said to Evie,

"Evie, you're in charge of swords and knives. Teach them with your hardest." She nodded. I said to Jacob,

"Jacob, teach them close quarters combat. Beat their faces in if you have to." He cracked his knuckles and nodded. I said,

"I will handle firearms' training and safety." With that, I cocked my Atlas 45 pistols and holstered them and walked out of the room.

Gideon's POV

I stood at the side of the door leading into the Wielders' room. Mitchell was at the other side of the door. I nodded and pulled the pin on the flashbang that I have in my hand. Mitchell open the door slightly and I threw it into the room. Mitchell quickly shut the door and waited for a few seconds. The bang of the flashbang and I kicked open the door and yelled,

"Get dressed in your PT kit. Training starts now. Move it!" That shook them out of their daze and they quickly got dressed and ran out of the room and assemble on the deck. I walked in front the six and said,

"Warpath decided to train you unworthy fools in the ways of the Assassin. You think you are worthy of the title 'Wielder'? Let's see if you can survive through this hellhole that we are about to put you through. If you can survive through this, you will then be worthy of the title. Now, you are nothing. Now drop and give me 100 push-ups. No resting! Anyone of you who collapses before completion of the set will restart from zero. Starting now!" Immediately, the six dropped and started to do push-ups. After 50 push-ups, I saw the one wielding the ancient hammer begin to tire. At 70 push-ups, all of them are showing signs of tiredness and distress. At 90 push-ups, Annabeth finally collapses, sweating and panting. I walked up to her and said,

"Pathetic. Only 10 more and you can stop and rest. Restart from zero. All of you." The six panted and restarted from zero again. But, they keep on falling short. I sighed and said,

"You guys are pathetic. You wanted to be trained. Warpath granted that. Now you idiots are showing this pathetic standard. If you can't pass this, don't bother going for the other stations. They are tougher than this." That managed to set Annabeth off. She shakily stood up and said,

"Why don't you just shut up?!" I walk up to her face and said,

"Why don't you make me bitch?" That pretty much send her over the edge. She tried to attack me, but after a few seconds, her face was covered in bruises. I dusted my hands and said,

"Wow, you guys are not good at this. My grandmother can do this faster than you idiots. Want me to stop the insults? Then hop to it!" that set them to prove me wrong, and boy they did. They managed to complete the 100 push-ups that I asked them to do. I slowly clap my hands and said,

"Wow that is fast. I give you that. Now see the end of the deck?" I pointed to the end of the deck and continued,

"I want you jackasses to run to the end of the deck, and run back here. 50 repetitions." Leo said,

"You crazy dude? We just finished close to 200 push-ups and you want us to run?" I raised an eyebrow and said,

"This is not a training course that is easy for weaklings. You want to quit? Go to the corner and sit there." Leo glared at me, but I wasn't scared at the slightest. I said to him,

"Oh are you angry little man? Come on, give me your best shot then." He lunged at me but I saw that move coming a long time ago. I dodged and launched a crippling blow to the back of his head, hard enough to knock him dizzy, but not hard enough to knock him unconscious. I kick him to his back and place my boot on his chest and yelled,

"You think you deserved to be called a Wielder?! You act using your emotions, you act as if we are obligated to train you! Well guess what _Wielder_ , we do not have to train you. You wanted to be trained, but you are giving me this stupid attitude and anger as if you know a lot. Fine, let's see how long you will last against an intergalactic criminal." I look up and saw Warpath observing the training, and by the look on his face, he is not happy with what he seen. I said,

"You're in trouble idiots." Warpath leapt down to the deck and with a flash of light, his new armour was on him. He snarled at the now terrified Wielders,

"So this is what I find. A bunch of idiots trying to push their luck in changing the training that I set in place. I was the one who ordered them to train you. You want to change the training that I implemented? Fine." He radioed the rest and said,

"Guys, report to the deck immediately." After a few minutes, the rest of the Team came running to the deck. Thalia grabbed Warpath's arm and asked,

"Warpath, what's going on?" He held up a hand for silence, and continued,

"They don't deserve the training that was given to them. They want to change it. You want to have an easier training program? Fine. Training's over for you. Go find someone who has an easier training program to train you. Get lost!" slowly, the Wielders headed back below decks to rest. Warpath said,

"See what I mean, they think they know everything, and yet they keep on pestering me to train me. Now, when I granted that, they refused to cooperate." Thalia said to him,

"Let me handle it. Trust me." She gave him a kiss and headed down below decks. I placed a hand on his shoulder and said,

"Let her handle man. I get the feeling the Wielders are in deep trouble."

Thalia's POV

I flicked my hair behind my ear and walk to the Wielders' room. I heard muffled complains and groaning on the other side of the door. I opened it and saw that three of them; Leo, Jason and Hazel are lying on the bed, groaning in pain. I shook my head and said,

"Are you guys really that weak?" Jason look at me and replied weakly,

"As if you did undergo Percy's training." I glared at him and replied,

"I did little brother." I look at the rest and said,

"What were you thinking? Do you know how much paperwork Percy have to do to persuade Lord Chaos to allow him to train you? Now, you just cock it up by thinking that you can change the training system that Percy implemented. Good luck trying to survive." With that, I walked out of the room, ignoring the guilt that the Wielders have on their faces. I walked to the bridge and saw Percy sitting in the captain's chair, deep in thought. I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently, letting him know that I was there for him. No words were spoken. After a while, I said,

"Percy, don't. They are to be blamed. They do not know how we operate." He nodded and replied,

"I knew giving them a chance is a bad idea. They will be transported back to Earth once we arrive at Utopia 3 hours from now. We don't need their help. They will only be in the way." I was about to reply when the alarm sounded. I looked to Percy and saw he was in full battle armour. Solarion is in his hand, glowing in power. He said,

"Intergalactic pirates. They dare to board my ship" He ran to the deck and saw that the pirates are fighting the Wielders, but it is clear that the Wielders are being overwhelmed. I drew Silverlight and leapt into the fray, blocking a cowardly blow from a pirate that is about to slash on Jason's unprotected back. I kicked the pirate away before spinning to decapitate him. Without stopping, I dodged low and avoided a blade that was slashed at my head. I closed my eyes and called on Silverlight's power. A flash of silver light erupted from the blade and it erased the pirate from existence. I opened my eyes and continued the fight when the remaining six pirates dropped to the ground, dead. In their head was a glowing throwing knife. I looked back and saw that Percy slashed Solarion into empty air, releasing the blades and they flew to the pirates with deadly precision. He retracted his spear and the blades flew back and attached to their holsters in the spear. He grinned and muttered,

"Never knew that it can do that." He looked to the Team and said,

"Team, nice work." Without a glance to the Wielders, he started to walk back the bridge when Jason said,

"What about us? We helped too." He replied without turning around,

"Help? You call that help? I don't think so. You guys are just getting in the way. You think you can survive? Out here, you guys will be trashed and gutted." Annabeth then said,

"Then train us. Let us help you." Percy turned around, his eyes filled with fury and he hissed,

"Train you? You think, after what you idiots pulled on Gideon and Mitchell, I will train you? You are a fool if you think that will happen Annabeth Chase. I don't take apprentices when they are betrayers. I gave you a chance, and you blew it. You guys will be headed back to Earth after we arrive on Utopia. That's an order." With that, he turned around and headed back to the bridge. I watched as he disappeared into the bridge and turned to the Wielders and said,

"Now do you see why you need the training? You barely hold your own against intergalactic pirates, and you want to go up against the big shots? You are going too far of yourself. Perhaps you all will be safer on Earth. The Team will handle this." With that, I started to walk off when a hand grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw that it was Annabeth. She said,

"Just give us a chance." I shook my head and replied,

"Sadly, it's not my decision to make. I am only an Assassin. Warpath is a Master Assassin. My rank is lower than him. I can't request for that. Furthermore, I am his girlfriend and apprentice. I will not put him in such a compromising position." With that, I dashed away from the Wielders, hoping to catch Percy in the bridge. When I entered the bridge, I saw Percy piloting the Harbringer as it arrive at the outskirts of Utopia, at the centre of the Milky Way galaxy. I placed a hand on his calloused hand and laced my fingers with his and said,

"Percy, do you love me?" He look at me in surprise and replied,

"Of course I love you. Why ask such a stupid question?" I smiled and kissed him and replied,

"Just wondering my love. You have been a bit distant from me ever since you obtained Solarion a few days ago." He grimaced and replied,

"I don't mean to. I wanted to master the power of the spear. It is an ancient weapon. But I have a feeling Moros is not its first wielder. Who is its first Wielder I wonder." I shrugged and replied,

"Whoever it is, it wielded a noble power. Solarion is proud to have a wielder like you." I gave him a kiss and pulled away. He smiled and said,

"Anyway, how is your training? I have to report to Lord Chaos on your training to see whether you're worthy of the Master Assassin rank." I rolled my eyes and said,

"I mastered all of them but Evie's style of fighting. Wonder if she can give me a few lessons." He was about to reply when a voice said,

"I can, if you can keep up." I whirled around and saw Evie standing there. She smiled and said,

"What? I'm glad that my protégé has found love. He has been a serious and silent person ever since he joined us." I looked over to Percy and saw that his face was red. He muttered,

"Evie…." She laughed and said,

"Thalia, your training will begin tomorrow at dawn. Don't be late." With that, she walked out, leaving us alone. I smiled and gave Percy another passionate kiss. When we pulled away for air, I said,

"It's been a long time since we did that." He smiled and replied,

"I know, and I'm sorry." I smacked him playfully and turned serious. I said,

"I have a pretty bad feeling. I mean, why would Lord Chaos be communicating with one of the members of the List? It doesn't add up." He nodded and said,

"I have to consult Shay and Hope on this." He opened the holographic channel and said,

"Harbringer to Crusader, do you read me?" Shay's voice replied,

"I hear you Warpath. Go ahead." Percy replied,

"I require your council after we land. Can you and Hope meet me after we ask for our next assignment?" He replied,

"Alright. Now I have to return to Hope. She wants to do stuff with me." I placed my palm on my eyes and sigh,

"Alright go. I'll see you after we land." With that, I shut off the holographic link. Jesus, those two have serious sex deprivation from each other. I shook my head to clear my head and said,

"Harbringer to Utopia. Permission to land." Lord Chaos replied,

"Permission granted Warpath. It's good to have you back." I piloted the Harbringer to an empty hanger and parked it. Above me, the Crusader docked into an empty hanger beside the Harbringer. I leapt off the deck and landed beside Shay and Hope, who are just walking out of the Crusader. The Team followed my example, leaping off the deck, falling in step beside us. A comfortable silence was among us as we headed to the Citadel to report the death of Sira to Lord Chaos. Once we entered the citadel, I walked to the throne room, where Lord Chaos and the Primordial Council are in a meeting. I opened the door and walked in, the Team, Shay and Hope walking beside me. I kneeled down and said,

"Lord Chaos. Sira is dead." Lord Chaos replied,

"Aye. Good work Warpath. You and your allies did well." I asked,

"What is our next assignment?" Lord Chaos said,

"Your next assignment is both a target on the List and the Assassin Watch list. Visit the Assassin council and they will give you your assignment." I then said,

"Lord Chaos, I seek your council on a side matter." Lord Chaos waved his hand, allowing me to continue.

"It's about the Wielders. Fierce Warriors they may be, but they are no match against the forces of evil in the universe. They barely hold their own against intergalactic pirates. They will only be in the way if they wish to stay." Lord Chaos replied,

"Then train them Warpath. I see no reason to send them back to Earth. They just need training." I bowed my head and said,

"With due respect milord, I tried. They refused to follow orders even for physical training. Not just that, they tried to change the training system that I implemented for my prospective protégés." Lord Chaos was silent for a while, then another Primordial, Aether, said,

"Perhaps your way of training them is not fitted for them. You said it yourself. The training that you implemented is only for your protégés, not for training warriors. Allow their training to be taken over by both Chronos and I. They will fare better under our tutelage." I look at Lord Chaos and asked,

"Is that ok with you Lord Chaos?" He replied,

"Aye. I approve. All those in favour?" The entire primordial council raised their hand. Lord Chaos said,

"The motion is passed." I bowed and said,

"Thank you Lord Aether for your suggestion. I am in your debt." He smiled and nodded. I looked at Lord Chaos and asked,

"By your leave, Lord Chaos?" He nodded. I bowed and walked out of the council chamber, the Team, Shay and Hope followed my example. Once outside, I said,

"Go rest up. I will inform you guys about the assignment tomorrow." They nodded and went off. Only Thalia remain behind. I smiled and said,

"It's been a while since I can have you all to myself." She laughed and gave me a kiss. A light cough was heard behind us. We broke apart, blushing. Behind us stood the Primordials Aether, Chronos and Gaia. I called my spear to me and said,

"What is she doing here?" Chronos replied,

"Easy Warpath. She's on our side here. Put Solarion away." I lowered my spear and said,

"You haven't answer my question. Why is she here?" Chronos sighed and said,

"She wants to make amends with you and the Seven for what she did on Earth. Give her a chance Warpath." I look at her, waiting for her to speak. She sigh and said,

"I know I caused the deaths of your friends back on Earth. But I want to start off on a clean slate. What says you?" I was silent for a while, then I said,

"Very well. But, you have to gain my trust. I don't trust you for now." With that, I relaxed my grip on Solarion and it vanished with a glow of light. I turned and walk away from them, Thalia gripping my hand and walking beside me. When we got to the Team's Room and we entered, the Team was just preparing for bed. Gideon asked me,

"So, how did the training arrangement go?" I sighed and said,

"Aether and Chronos agreed to take them as their pupils. I'm sure glad that they won't be meddling in our business anymore." Gideon nodded wearily and replied,

"Amen to that. By the way, bathrooms are available. Go ahead and get ready to hit the hay. I'm exhausted." I nodded and wave him to bed. He groaned and slipped into his bunk, instantly falling asleep. I looked around and saw the Team are slowly falling asleep. I chuckled softly and said to Thalia,

"Use the bathroom first babe. I'll be in my personal chambers when you're ready." Thalia gave me a kiss and replied,

"Sure thing love." With that, I headed to my personal Chambers entrance. I pulled the sword handle and the door slid up silently. I entered and the walkway lights lit up dimly, lighting the way. I walked to the middle of my chambers and clapped my hands, turning on the lights. My bed was unmade as usual, seeing that I'll be using the room most of the time. My central computer is running, processing data that I collected from missions and my weapons rack, both guns and bladed weapons, are at the side. I unsheathed Oathkeeper and placed it on the rack, and the rack clicked; locking the sword in place. I unholstered my Atlas 45 pistols and started to clean them, wiping them of the dirt and grime that was in the barrel of the gun. Once cleaned, I placed them on the gun rack, locking them in place. I went to my closet and pulled out a set of fresh clothes and headed to my bathroom to bathe and clean up.

*Ten minutes later*

I emerged from the bathroom in my sleeping clothes, which is a plain t-shirt and sweatpants. Thalia was sitting on my bed, waiting for me. She said,

"Well, you look better when you clean up." I chuckled and replied,

"Thanks. It's been a long time since I did." I went to my computer and sat down on the seat and started to key in the latest mission report. Thalia look over my shoulder and asked,

"What are you doing?" I replied while looking to the screen,

"Keying in the latest mission report, as well as the performance review for the Team." Thalia replied,

"Well, how did I do?" I chuckled and replied,

"I can't tell you that. It's classified unfortunately." Thalia pouted, a sight that melted my heart. I kissed her and said,

"Just for you, you did pretty well out there." I entered the last performance review on Gideon's performance and switched off the computer. I stretched and said,

"Let's go to bed." Thalia sighed and yawned, replying sleepily,

"Let's." I carried her and place her on my bed, slipping in beside her. I pulled the cover over us and watched her sleep peacefully. I lay awake for a while longer, thinking on the next target that I will have to hunt on the List. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I allowed myself to enter the realm of Morpheus.


	3. Chapter 3

0800hrs, Utopia, Central Citadel

Warpath's POV

I groaned and slowly awake from my sleep. It has been a long time since I took an 8 hour sleep. I look over and saw Thalia sleeping soundly with a smile on her face. I smiled softly at the sight and got out of bed. I grabbed a fresh Assassin cloak and went to freshen up.

*5 minutes later*

I walk out of the bathroom in a black Assassin cloak with a red half-cape on my left shoulder. I look over and saw that Thalia was just sitting up, still half-awake. I said,

"Hey beautiful, how was your sleep?" She smiled at me and replied,

"It's good. Thanks." I replied,

"Get cleaned up. We have to know our next target from the Assassins. I'll be outside." I gave her a kiss before I equipped my weapons and walk out of my Personal Chambers. Gideon and Mitchell are chatting, no doubt on the next target we are going to hunt. I said,

"Hey guys, morning." Gideon replied,

"Morning Perce. So who are we hunting next on the List?" I shrugged and replied,

"The Assassins have the intel. We are going to know who it is once the rest are ready." As soon as I said that, the rest of the Team walked in. Evie gave me a hug and said,

"Well, aren't you looking fine today eh?" I chuckled and replied,

"You don't look bad yourself." Jacob interrupted and said,

"While I hate to break up this playful jargon, who are we hunting next?" I replied,

"Intel's with the Assassins. But, since most of the Assassins marked me as a loose cannon, you and Evie are going to take the intel. I will find out on the other details of our next mission. Gideon, Mitchell, you're with me. Thalia, you're with the twins. Ilona and Joker, prep and stock up our supplies. Once done, rendezvous at the Harbringer." With that, I walked out to the hallway, the Team following behind. I continue walking to the Lord Chaos's office, Gideon and Mitchell flanking me. When we reach Lord Chaos's office, the door was ajar, and I heard talking. I narrowed my eyes; Lord Chaos's office is never open to anyone. I motion to Gideon and Mitchell to stay quiet. I flicked up my hood and my chameleon ability kicked into effect. I sneaked into Lord Chaos's office undetected. The room was in a mess. Papers are all around the place. I sneaked around the table and saw Lord Chaos speaking to the computer. I inched myself over to the table and behind him. Who I saw on the screen shocked me. I saw the Kingpin. I narrowed my eyes, and listen on the conversation. Lord Chaos said,

"Kingpin, be reasonable. I can't just give you Warpath. He is my Assassin." Kingpin replied,

"I don't care Chaos. He is slain too many of my employees, Sira being the latest. Either you turn him over to me, or I will kill all you ever know, starting with your son and daughter. You have 24 hours to decide." With that, the computer screen black out. Lord Chaos buried his face in his hands. I stood up behind him and said,

"I will get them back my lord." Lord Chaos turned over with surprise. He asked,

"How long have you been there?" I replied,

"Long enough for me to know that your son and daughter is in danger." Lord Chaos sighed and replied,

"It's my fault. I should have told you what really happen on that day, why I really took you in."

*Flashback; 5000 years ago*

 _Chaos's POV_

 _I appeared behind Perseus, my power instantly incinerating all of the monsters. I look down on the broken hero in front of me, his mind racked with sadness and betrayal. I said,_

 _"_ _Ah Percy Jackson, finally we meet." He look up at me with wariness and asked,_

 _"_ _Do I know you? Don't tell me you are sent from the Olympians to deliver my punishment." I frowned and replied,_

 _"_ _I am not under anyone's command. I am Chaos, the Creator. I have seen what happened to you. The betrayal, exile and many other things. You may have been beaten down, but you held strong. That attitude is lacking in many people and gods. Thus, I came here to give you an offer" He asked,_

 _"_ _What kind of offer?" I said,_

 _"_ _One that I know you will accept. I want you to be my personal Assassin." I saw him think this through and he replied,_

 _"_ _I accept." As I escort Perseus through the vortex to Utopia, I thought,_

 _"_ _I'm sorry to lure you into this Perseus, but I need your help to rescue my son and daughter."_

*Flashback ends*

Warpath's POV

"So, you needed my help to rescue your family. Then, why not just blast the Kingpin and be done with it?" Lord Chaos sighed and replied,

"Because he place a contingency plan. One that involves my children. If he dies before his conditions are fulfilled, he will kill them." I said,

"Gideon, Mitchell." They stepped behind me and Gideon asked,

"What's is it boss?" I said,

"Call the others. We are leaving in 20 minutes." We prepared to leave, but I said to Lord Chaos,

"Rest assured, your children will be safe." With that, I ran out of the room, Gideon and Mitchell following behind.

*Harbringer*

Shay's POV

I stood at the ramp of the Harbringer, waiting for Warpath and the others. Hope is beside me, waiting patiently. I saw Warpath running to the Harbringer, Gideon and Mitchell behind him. I asked him as he ran on board,

"Dude, what happened?" He said while gasping for air,

"The Kingpin has Lord Chaos's children as ransom. We have to find someone who knows where he is, and we have to find them fast." I nodded and I sprinted to the bridge and took control of the ship while Warpath radioed the others. He said,

"Alpha team, Omega level mission. I repeat, Omega level mission. Report to the Harbringer immediately. Warpath out." He closed the radio channel and said,

"Hope, any leads on who can tell us on where the Kingpin is at?" She shook her head and replied,

"Nothing. But, I found the Kingpin has massive financial assets. He is using that to pay his army. Cut off his assets…." Warpath continued,

"And he will come out on his own. Where are his assets located at?" Hope keyed into the central database and pull up a screen. She said,

"It's scattered across the entire universe. Taking them out one by one will take months or even years." Warpath sighed and said,

"Then it's time." I raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Time for what?" He did not reply. He just walk out of the Harbringer. I look at his back and followed, Hope standing up and following me as well." We stepped out of the Harbringer and were shocked at what we saw. Two new flagships were beside the Harbringer and they look good. 9 inches of composite armour was plated on the hull and underside of the ships, coated with stealth technology. Ion propulsion systems are being used to run the ships. What is overkill on the ships are the weapons systems. Missile launchers were built into the ships' underside, making them undetectable. Eight EM1 laser cannons were at the ready for a fight. 10 anti-aircraft guns were on the deck, preventing an air assault. Finally, a central gauss cannon running on ion energy is capable of blowing a hole through a planet. I whistled and said,

"Damn, who are these babies for?" Warpath look back at me and said,

"Wait till the team shows up." A few minutes later, Ilona, Thalia and Joker came running to us. Ilona asked,

"What is it Warpath? Why did you activate the Omega code?" Warpath said,

"Because, Lord Chaos's children is in danger. They have been kidnapped by the Kingpin. We are setting out to find them, no matter the cost. We are going after his financial assets first. Cut off his money and he will emerge." Thalia asked,

"Then what are the new ships for?" Warpath said,

"The new ships are for the new captains that I will be appointing." I look over Thalia's shoulder and saw the Assassin Brotherhood approaching us. I said,

"Hold up, we got company."

Warpath's POV

I walked forward and bowed to the Mentors and said,

"Mentors, I did not expect to see you here. What can I do for you?" Altair said,

"Rise young one." I stood up and waited for him to speak. Altair continued,

"We heard of Chaos's predicament. And we also know that you and your team are facing a lot of challenges taking on the list. Therefore, the Assassins have decided to offer you our help brother." I bowed and said,

"Thank you master Altair. But are you sure? Your wounds that you and the other Mentors have suffered had just healed. I do not want anything to happen to any of you." Ezio said,

"Do not worry about us Warpath. Just tell us what to do." I nodded and said,

"We will be going after the Kingpin's financial assets. Once that is done, we will turn our attention towards his army. We will split up to speed up the process. Report to Lord Chaos after the target is destroyed or killed." I continued,

"Gideon, Mitchel. You will command the Falcon. Ezio, Connor, Edward, Jacob, you four will be going with them. Kill all enemy forces. No witnesses alive." Warpath turn to Ilona and said,

"Ilona, Thalia, Helen. You three will command the Maverick. Aveline, Shao Jun, Altair and Arno, you four will follow them." Evie asked me,

"Then what about you Warpath?" I replied,

"I will go on my own. I can be faster on my own." Thalia replied,

"I am not going to dissuade you. Just be safe ok?" I nodded and said,

"The rest of you will remain here in our base of operations. All channels must be encrypted and secured. Let's get these sons of bitches that did this." With that, I walked up to the Harbringer, while the rest split to the different ships that I appointed them to. Before I close the ramp, Thalia sneaked on board and gave me a kiss. She said,

"Be safe ok?" I smiled softly and nodded. I sent her back to the Maverick and I closed the ramp of the Harbringer and headed up to the bridge. Once there, I saw Evie standing there. I smiled and said,

"Can't let me take a solo mission eh?" She scowled and replied,

"I told you Warpath, where you go, I follow. You take unnecessary risks sometimes. I have to keep you in check." I sighed, knowing that arguing with my Mentor and greatest friend will get me nowhere. I changed the subject, saying,

"Well, let's move shall we?" She nodded and stood by my side. I powered the arcane engine propulsion systems and the ship immediately rose into the air. I contacted the other ships and said,

"Falcon, Maverick, Crusader, this is the Harbringer. Be safe and see you guys soon." They sent their good wishes and also followed me into space. Once there, our course splits. The Falcon will head to the Delta Orionis galaxy, where the Kingpin's import/export business is in. The Maverick will head to the Omega Ilioneus galaxy, where the Kingpin drug trade is located. The Crusader will remain in the Milky Way galaxy, getting rid of the scientific research investments that the Kingpin made his investments on. For the Harbringer, Evie and I will be headed to the Aegialeus Star System, where the Kingpin's weapons trade is located at. I keyed in the coordinates to the outskirts of the star system and activated the hyper drive, sending the Harbringer into hyperspace. I turned and saw the other ships speeding off in different directions. I turned back to the controls and activated the autopilot sequence. Once that is done, I said,

"We have about 3 hours before we reach the star system. What do you want to do?" Evie shrugged and replied,

"Probably plan our move before we reach. What do you wanna do?" I said,

"Train in the gym and take a power nap before we reach." She nodded and headed to the Team's room. I went to change into sportswear and headed to the gym. The Harbringer's gym is kind of simple, having four track mills, weights, bench-press with weights etc. I warmed up and started to train.

*1 hour later*

I placed the weight back on the stand with the other weights. My shirt is soaked with sweat. I guess it's high time that I take a shower. I exited the gym and headed back to the Team's room to freshen up. When I walked in, I saw Evie lying on one of the beds sleeping, the bed being covered with maps and papers. I chuckled softly and headed to the shower to freshen up.

*5 minutes later*

Warpath's POV

I walked out in my British Assassin cloak, a gift from Evie when I first achieved the rank of Assassin. I equipped my weapons and saw that we are about to reach the Aegialeus Star System. I look over and saw Evie stirring. She sat up, groaning. She saw me looking and asked,

"Are we there yet?" I nodded and replied,

"Soon, an hour and a half more before reach the outskirts of the star system. What did you find?" She lifted the map of the place we are going to, the planet of Escilia, a place of sand and decay. No one is on the planet, well, just the Kingpin's soldiers guarding the factory on the planet. Not to mention that the factory itself held slaves to build the weapons. Other than that, the planet is just a dead world. I look on the factory plans. It is heavily guarded by the Kingpin's guards. Two platoons of elite guards patrol the factory, both the inner sanctum and the perimeter. I turn to Evie and asked,

"So, what's the play?" Evie pointed to the west side of the perimeter and replied,

"Apparently, the least fortified route are the sides of the perimeter. The Kingpin has been studying you for quite some time. So, I reckon we scale the sides as the fortified part will be the front door." I frowned and said,

"What if they are evenly spread out to prepare for us? I say we launched a surveillance Nano-drone to scout for intel first before we make our move." Evie nodded and said,

"Well then, let's go and prepare." With that, we headed to the armoury to kit up. Once in the armoury, I grabbed my Exo-suit and equipped it to specialist; with the perks of cloak, grappling hook and overdrive. I also grabbed my sword Oathkeeper and summoned Solarion. I sheathed Oathkeeper at my hip and dismissed Solarion. Then I walked over to the blades shelf and grabbed a belt of throwing knives. Finally, I headed over to the guns section and grabbed my Atlas 45 silenced pistols and my SN6 sub-machine gun, equipped with a silencer. I looked over and saw that Evie had equipped herself with a belt of throwing knives, two Atlas 45 silenced pistols, and a Bal-27 silenced assault rifle. Her Kukri is strapped to her hip and her Assassin gauntlet is strapped to her left arm. I said,

"Let's go." She nodded and we headed to the bridge. Once there, I activated the ship's stealth technology and immediately, the ship became invisible. I guided the Harbringer down to the planet's surface. Once on the planet's surface, we are struck on what we saw. The entire planet is the weapons' factory. A sprawling 5000 acre of the planet is being used as the main factory for weapons production. The rest of the planet is being used as a place for both the soldiers and slaves to stay, and the difference is apparent. The soldiers lived in barracks, sheltered and comfortable; while the slaves lived in tents on the hard floor of the planet's surface. I made sure to land at the outskirts of the planet, where no one is living at and deployed the Nano-drone swarm. A panel opened on the deck and a small swarm of drones flew out and headed to the weapons' factory. A while later, the full report of the drones came back, and I do not like what I saw. The complex is guarded with a force of 100 elite soldiers and is surrounded by a force-field. I narrowed my eyes, and said,

"We need to disable the force-field before we can enter the complex." I spied a generator on the outside of the perimeter, guarded by two elite guards. I pointed to that and said,

"I'll take point. I will take out the two guards there and disable the generator. This will deactivate the force-field and allow you to infiltrate the complex. We will rendezvous at the entrance of the factory." Evie nodded and we headed to the ramp of the ship. I hit the button to lower the ramp of the ship. Immediately, the storm blew in the ship. The winds blew on our cloaks, whipping them up. I said over the commlink,

"Master Evie, head to the entrance of the complex. Do not let the see you. I will go to the generator and deactivate the force-field." Evie nodded and replied,

"Stay safe." With that, she dashed into the storm, disappearing from my view. I checked my holographic gauntlet, seeing where Evie is. My objective is to disable the force-field generator. Knowing where it is, I activated my cloak and ran into the storm, closing the ramp in the process. The storm worked to my advantage, preventing the enemy soldiers who are patrolling from seeing me. I approached the generator and saw the two elite guards guarding it. I approached one of them from behind and use a stealth kill to eliminate him. Without missing a beat, I unsheathe one of my throwing knives and threw it at the other guard with deadly precision. The knife lodged between his eyes, killing him instantly. Once I made sure no one knows of the dead guards, I planted a micro-EMP bug into the generator. Immediately, the generator shorted out, disabling the force-field. I immediately headed to the front entrance, ensuring that my cloak is still activated. I sneaked in while the guards went out to investigate. I crouched and moved silently, my boots making no sound as I move to the central factory, where Evie is waiting for me. Once at the entrance, Evie came beside me and whispered,

"What now? The door is locked with a retinal scanner and fingerprint lock." I whispered back,

"Wait here. I will find a way." With that, I activated my cloak and sneaked back into the fray. The guards have restored the generator and the force-field is back on. I took cover at the entrance and it was just in time. The guards walked back in and went about their normal business. I noticed a guard is headed to the barracks, no doubt to sleep. I followed him and once he entered the barracks, I rushed in and shut the door. He turned around in surprise, but I slipped behind him and hissed,

"Don't make a sound, or else you are dead." To prove my point, my hidden blade shot out and dug into his back. He nodded in fear. I moved my right arm and held it to his eyes, scanning his eyes to get his retinal scan. Once that is done, I scanned his fingerprints. Once I have both, I hissed,

"Move to the wall. No sudden moves." He nodded and slowly moved to where I stated. I uploaded the prints and retinal scan to the Harbringer's database and was shocked when the report came to my holographic gauntlet on the man's identity. Will Irons, Mitchell's best friend. I said,

"Will Irons?" He turned around and said,

"What do you want from me?" I replied,

"Why are you working for the Kingpin?" He replied,

"Because he promised me that I would see my best friend again. I would give anything to talk to Mitchell again." I chuckled and replied,

"Will, Mitchell is working for Chaos. He is my teammate." Will's eyes widen and replied,

"Are you serious? Let me talk to him." I held out my hand and replied,

"Not now. But I promise, you will have the chance to talk to him." Will straighten up and replied,

"That's all I ask. Now what are you doing here?" I replied,

"To cripple the Kingpin. He made this war between us personal." He nodded and said,

"I want to help, anyway I can." I nodded and replied,

"Do you know why the elite guards work for the Kingpin? Any reason?" He sighed and nodded. He said,

"The Kingpin promised them that they will see their friends and family again. The dead ones anyway, or once thought." I nodded and said,

"Convince them to surrender. I will make sure they will see their loved ones." Will nodded and walked out of the barracks, with me following behind. Will went around asking the elite guards to surrender, with me promising them to reunite their loved ones with them. After a few minutes, all of them have surrendered. I walked over to Evie who smiled proudly and said,

"I couldn't ask for a better protégé than you. You have done the Assassins proud." I nodded, humbled by the praise and replied,

"Thank you. But we have a mission to complete." She nodded and Will walked forward and scanned his eyes, and pressed his finger on the fingerprint scanner. The door beeped and opened. I walked in and saw the slaves working on the weapons. I shut down the corridor and said to the elite guards,

"Unbound them and escort them out of the factory. Evie and I will handle the remaining objective." Will nodded and led the other elite guards to free the slaves and lead them out of the factory. I head to the controls and initiate the self-destruct protocol. Immediately, sirens blared and a warning said,

"Warning, self-destruct protocol activated. Please evacuate immediately." I said to Evie,

"Time to go Master Evie." She nodded and we ran out of the factory. I said to the others,

"Follow me and run like hell." They nodded and we ran like hell all the way to the Harbringer. I lowered the ramp and all of us dashed on board. I closed the ramp and ran to the bridge. I activate the ion engines and the ship rose and I punched it, sending the Harbringer into space. As the Harbringer sped into the atmosphere, the explosion that I heard was deafening as the complex exploded one by one. Once in space, I activated the arcane cannon and allowed it to charge up to maximum power. I rarely used the arcane cannon as it drains half of my ship's power. But to prevent the Kingpin from rebuilding his weapons' trade, I have to destroy the planet as it is the only solid planet in the star system. I checked the power level and it is fully charged. I said to the others,

"You guys might want to sit down. It is going to get bumpy." With that, I fired the arcane cannon. A blue energy beam blasted out of the cannon and obliterated the planet of Escilia. What remains of the planet are a small bit of rubble that is floating in space. But, the blast rocked the Harbringer, and now the power is cut by half. Only the shield surrounding the ship, the med-bay, armoury, ion engines and the utilities are online. All of the ship's weapon system are offline. We will be sitting ducks if we are attacked. I said,

"We need to get back to Utopia and report about this. Hold on." I activated the hyper-drive and the ship entered hyperspace. I activated the autopilot sequence and said,

"We will reach Utopia in 3 hours. Feel free to hang around. Will, a word please." With that, I walked out of the bridge, with Will following me. Once in the team's room, I opened a holographic channel to the Falcon. I said,

"Harbringer to Falcon, do you copy?" Mitchell's voice came over the channel,

"I hear you boss. What's up?" I chuckled and replied,

"You might want to open a video channel. There's someone I want you to meet." A video screen opened and Mitchel said,

"So who is it?" I stepped aside and let Will step into the holographic camera. Mitchell's eyes widen and he said,

"Will? Will Irons?" Will nodded and replied,

"We have a lot to catch up on bro." Mitchell nodded and replied,

"Aye. But we will chat on Utopia. I'm on a mission. Chat later bro." With that, the holographic channel cut off. I placed a gloved hand on Will's shoulder and said,

"He is always focused on the missions that is handed to him. I couldn't ask for a better protégé." Will raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Protégé?" I nodded and said,

"I trained him, along with five other protégés." Will nodded, but I saw the yearn in his eyes, the longing to be on par with his brother in arms. I said,

"I know you wish to be as skilled as him. But, I will need to get you and the other elite guards to Lord Chaos first. He will decide where you will be posted." With that, I escorted Will to one of the bunks and said,

"Get some rest. We will reach Utopia soon." Will nodded and lied down on the bed and was asleep instantly. I headed to the Bridge and found the surrendered Elite guards hanging around, some of them were chatting with each other while two of them are chatting with Evie. I headed to the captain's chair and sat down. I look ahead and saw we are about to exit hyperspace in 1 hour. I sat in the chair, deep in thought. After some time, someone placed a hand on my shoulder and asked,

"Mate, you alright? You have been sitting here for 30 minutes." I looked over and saw it was one of the surrendered elite guards. I nodded and said,

"I'm alright. Just thinking on some stuff. I didn't catch your name. Name's Warpath." He smiled and replied,

"Raymond. Pleasure to finally know the man who saved our lives." I nodded but didn't reply. Raymond noticed the look on my face and he asked,

"Don't mind me asking, but what's going on? You and Evie blew up the Kingpin's weapon's trade and ensured he could not rebuild again. So what's going on?" I sighed and replied,

"I have a bad feeling something is going to happen. I destroyed his weapon's supply, scientific investments, drug cartel and disrupted his import/export trade. He is bound to seek revenge." Raymond replied,

"Whatever happens, know the elite guards will have your back." He tapped my shoulder and headed to the recreational room. I look back ahead and saw that the Harbringer exited hyperspace and I am shocked on what I saw. Utopia is a smoking ruin. Three flashes appeared beside the Harbringer and the Falcon, the Maverick and the Crusader are beside the Harbringer. Three holographic screens open in front of me and the faces of Ilona, Mitchell, Gideon and Shay can be seen. Shay said,

"Jaysus, what the bloody hell happen here?" I replied,

"Your guess is as good as mine Shay. Where's Hope?" Shay said,

"She's resting. Tired over the long mission." Ilona said,

"Thalia is scanning the planet's surface for any survivors. Those who did this will pay for this." A distant ping was heard and Thalia's voice was heard,

"Ilona, lifeforms detected at the citadel. Apparently it's under the citadel. No other lifeforms are detected. We are on our own." I rubbed my eyes and said,

"Meet on the planet's surface. Warpath out." With that, I closed the holographic channels and said into the PA system,

"All personnel, report to the armoury immediately. This is a code Alpha emergency." With that, I dashed to the armoury, equipping my Exo-suit to assault mode. Once at the armoury, I keyed in the access codes and dashed in. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned and saw the Elite guards and Evie. I said,

"Kit up." Noticing my tone of voice, they quickly grabbed their guns and blades and equipped the Exo-suits. Once they are done, I said,

"I'm sure you guys know how to use the Exo-suits. All unknowns are hostile. Shoot to wound and interrogate. Once they spill their guts, kill them." They nodded. I headed out of the armoury and waited for everyone to exit and I closed the door of the armoury. Once I ensured it's locked securely, I ran to the ramp of the ship and open the ramp. The ramp lowered to a post-apocalyptic world. Utopia is in ruins. All of the houses that are rebuilt are reduced to rubble. The citadel is caved in on one side and the military installations are in ruins. I scanned the area for radiation and the scan showed that there is the presence of radioactive material all around the planet. I placed my gas mask on and leapt off the Harbringer and onto the planet's surface. Will and the elite guards followed my lead, leaping off the Harbringer with gas masks. The Exo-suit immediately shield us in a protective layer of air. I said,

"Hold up." I open a channel and said,

"To any station, this is Warpath. Do you copy?" All I got is static. I sighed and closed the channel. Footsteps are heard behind me and I don't need to know that the Team had arrived. I turned and saw Shay, Hope, Connor, Ezio, Edward, Jacob, Shao Jun, Aveline, Altair and Arno standing there, with weapons drawn. In front is the Team. All of them have weapons drawn. Thalia said,

"Warpath, why are the Kingpin's elite guards are here?" I replied,

"Because they surrendered to me. Now on to other matters. Elite guards, divide into two groups. One will scour the ruins. The other will investigate the military installations. Destroy any thing you find in the military installations. I pointed to a soldier named Roy and said,

"Lead the soldiers to the military installations and investigate. Recover any sensitive data and destroy all military equipment." He nodded and led 50 elite guards to the military installations. I pointed to a female elite guard named Kim and said,

"Investigate the ruins and search for survivors." She nodded and led 49 elite guards to the ruins. Only Will left behind. I nodded to Mitchell and the best friends embraced. I turned to the others and said,

"The rest of us will go to the citadel to investigate on the distress beacon that is emitting from under the citadel. Let's go." Like a shadow, we leapt forward. In record time, we reached the citadel entrance. I drew my SN6 and kick down the door. Inside is darkness. Only a few flickering torches lit the hallway into the citadel. I stepped carefully inside, my finger constantly on the trigger. The rest also followed my example, heeding caution. I scanned the area, but the citadel is eerily empty. Something doesn't add up. I switch to night vision, allowing me to see better. I saw bodies lying all around the hallway. I look down and saw the body of Kyle. His eyes are closed, but his body is cold. I kneeled by his side and said,

"Leave this life a lasting peace, down among the dead." I noticed his left fist is closed, only his second finger is out, pointing to a wall. I looked at it and activated Eagle vision. I saw in the blue tint that the wall is nothing but a door. I whispered to Gideon,

"The wall with the portrait. It's fake. Open it carefully." He nodded and walked carefully to the wall and opened it. The wall swung open silently and it revealed a flight of stairs. I whispered,

"Mitchell, Will, take point. The rest of you, single file. Evie and I will cover our six." They nodded and they walked carefully down the stairs in single file. Evie and I entered last, closing the door and the torches flared to life, lighting the way. We descended down deeper. I checked the Exo-suit holographic screen and it shown there is no radiation. I removed my gas mask and said,

"No radiation in this sector. Remove gas masks but keep alert. The others nodded and removed their masks and keep it. After a few minutes, we reached a door bearing the insignia of Chaos and the Assassin Brotherhood. A beam of light scanned us and a robotic voice said,

"Recognised Alpha Team and Master Assassins." The door unlocked and it swung open. It reveal Lord Chaos and the Primordial Council. The Assassin Brotherhood leadership are also in the bunker. I stepped forward and said,

"What happen out there?" Lord Aether said,

"A surprise attack by an unknown enemy. We are caught totally by surprise. We tried to hold the line. But when the Colossal Legion fell, we couldn't hold it. Sixty remaining Tier 1 soldiers from the colossal Legion was all that is left of the colossal Legion. All of the commanders are dead. Only the recruited heroes are alive. They fought back. But they are overwhelmed and had to retreat. They fell back to the citadel, where they fought bravely with Kyle and the Assassins. But Kyle send them into the citadel to escort us to the bunker. They fell fighting." I nodded, replying,

"I know. I saw his body outside." I look over the remaining people that is the leadership of the Universe and Assassins. I said,

"We have to leave. This place is too well known. I have a feeling on who is the one who ordered the attack on Utopia and cost the lives of hundreds of thousands of innocent people." Pontus asked,

"Where can we go? The universe is no safe place." I shook my head and replied,

"There is one place that is safe. A place where we can lie low for a while. Earth. The kingpin has no interest in the planet. It will allow us to lie low for a while." Chronos nodded and said,

"We have to leave now. The Kingpin has his soldiers searching for us. It won't be long before they find this place." I walked over to the exit and kicked it down, revealing a brick hallway. I said,

"Then hurry up and move it." At once, the survivors exited the bunker. All of us exited as well, with me bringing up the rear and throwing a remote C4 charge into the room and shutting the door behind me. As I caught up with the others, I heard the faint banging on the wall and activated the C4 charge. They will have a surprise inside the bunker. I reached the end of the hallway and Lord Aether opened the door and we exited into a valley. I remotely pilot the Harbringer and it landed at the valley where we are at. I lowered the ramp and the Primordial council got in. The Assassin brotherhood started to board when the alarm sounded. I look up and saw enemy airplanes coming in. I yelled into my gauntlet comms,

"Computer. Arm anti-air defences and open fire." At once, the EM-1 laser cannons powered up and locked on target and open fire. A concentrated beam of energy shot through the planes, vaporising the planes instantly. But we are not done yet. More planes are coming towards us. The swarm missiles that is on board are deployed, blowing the planes to scrap metal. But more planes are approaching the Harbringer. Once everyone is on board, the ship's ramp closed and we took off. But we couldn't shake the planes that is following us. Suddenly, the planes behind us exploded and the Crusader appeared behind us. The Falcon and the Maverick also appeared and surrounded us in a triangle formation. They are all piloted remotely by Thalia, Gideon and Shay. I nodded them my thanks and we piloted out of Utopia airspace. Once out of range, the arcane cannon swung around and charged up. I fired. A purple beam of energy pierced Utopia through the centre, causing it to implode. I sighed and look ahead. I keyed in the coordinates for Earth and entered hyperspace. I look back and saw the remains of the home that I lived in for the past 5000 years. Lord Chaos placed a hand on my shoulder and said,

"Do not blame yourself Percy. You did what you have to do. I'm proud of you." I nodded sadly and replied,

"Thank you Lord Chaos. The Kingpin has gone too far. He will be found." With that, silence took the room again. All of us are looking ahead, wondering what awaits us on Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

Harbringer, Hyperspace

1600 hrs

Gideon's POV

I stood beside Warpath as we look ahead into space. All we see is a blur of stars as we travel in hyperspace. After a while, I said,

"What now? We are heading back to the place where you are exiled. You sure you can hold up?" Warpath nodded and replied,

"That's why we are not going into the realm of the gods. We are going beyond it. Alaska. The Primordials will not be affected and the Kingpin does not have any allies there. We can lay low there for a little while. After that, we will find the Kingpin and end his life for the things he did." I nodded and walked back below decks. The Primordials are lounging around, but all of them are edgy. I asked Aether and Chronos,

"My lords, where are the Wielders. Didn't they stay and fight?" Aether replied,

"They are too weak. We have to send them back to Earth." I snorted and replied,

"Weak? More like boastful. Those idiots think they know everything and can take on everything just because they defeated Gaia. You should have let them fight. Then they will know just how weak they are." Chronos shook his head and said,

"They wield the weapons of old. They will be a force to reckon with once they train hard enough." I muttered,

"Or they let go of their egos." Chronos chuckled and replied,

"Yes Gideon. I know you and your team hate the Wielders. But they will be willing to learn if the right way of teaching is applied." I raised up my hands in a surrender sign and replied,

"Don't expect us to teach them. Warpath hates their guts, and by the way they treat us, we hate them as well." With that, I walked on, hearing the chuckles from Chronos and Aether. I headed to the Bridge, where Mitchell and Ilona are piloting the Harbringer. Gideon, Shay and Thalia are controlling the Falcon, Maverick and Crusader. A few more hours and we will reach Earth. As of now, we are still in hyperspace. I asked Mitchell,

"What's our progress mate?" Mitchell replied,

"So far so good. But it would be good to undergo repairs. The Harbringer has sustain damage in the firefight back on Utopia." I asked,

"Give me a sitrep on the damage." Mitchell said,

"We have a damaged ion engine, 6 EM-1 cannons are offline. The hull has taken heavy damage. Armour-piercing bullets had pierced the hull and hit the vehicle bay. It's offline. The ship won't be able to hold up in another fight." I was about to reply when Warpath's voice said,

"Then we won't fight. We will get to Earth and land in Alaska. I have a few friends there. They will help." I said,

"Amen to that sir." With that, we exited hyperspace and the bluish tint of Earth's oceans glowed in front of us. I said as Warpath took over,

"Let's strap ourselves in." I headed over to the seat where the weapons controls are and sat down, strapping myself in. Warpath pilot the Harbringer into Earth's atmosphere. The air in front of the ship heat up as we entered the Earth's atmosphere. Once past that, we saw that we are in Alaska. But something doesn't feel right. I walked up and stood beside Warpath and said,

"Sir, something doesn't feel right. I have a feeling someone is waiting for us." He nodded and replied,

"That's because the gods had extended their rule here. We are in their sights. There." Sure enough, the Olympian council was there, waiting in full battle armour. Behind them is the Wielders being held prisoner. The Weapons of Old are nowhere to be seen. I equipped my Exo-suit to Assault and said,

"Sir, by your lead?" Warpath glowed, and when the glow died down, he is equipped in golden armour, Solarion in his hand. He said,

"Let's….." He was cut off when Oathkeeper flew into my hand, the blade glowing so bright until I covered my eyes to shield the glow. When it died down, El'driun is in my hand. Also, my body is covered in silver armour, but my shoulder plates are gold. Also, El'driun has a golden hilt, with a glow emitting from its centre of the crossguard. It is a sphere, filled with righteous fury of the sword. The blade is a double-edged blade, glowing in power. I look at Warpath and saw pride in his eyes. He said,

"I couldn't ask for a better Wielder of Oathkeeper. It is yours now. It has chosen you. It should be called by its real name; El'driun. May corruption fall before this bade." He looked around, seeing all of us are ready for battle. He said,

"Let's deal with them once and for all." With that, he led us onto the deck. Zeus, upon seeing us, and the power of the Ancient Weapons, pointed his Master Bolt at us and said,

"Perseus, come with us. You are working for us now. Come peacefully, or the Wielders die." I gritted my teeth in fury and bellowed,

"Such arrogance from you Zeus. It is you who should learn respect. Bow down before the power of the Sword of Justice." And I stabbed the sword into the deck and kneeled. Immediately, the heavens darken and swords made up of energy struck the earth, forcing the Olympians to defend themselves as the sword mark their deeds as corrupted. Only Artremis and Hestia are unaffected as they disagreed to capture us. They escorted the Wielders out of harm's way and teleported them to the deck of the ship. They themselves joined us on the deck of the ship. Artremis said to Warpath,

"We can't stay here. Soon Athena will find a way around Gideon's attack." He nodded and said,

"Gideon, prepare for the final attack." I nodded and whispered in an ancient language,

"El'driun, aid us in the protection of the innocent lives that live here. Save them and us from the onslaught of corruption." The sword sphere glowed and a bright white light engulfed us and that's the last thing I remembered as darkness engulfed my vision."

Angiris Council

Imperius's POV

I looked over the mortal realm. It is peaceful. We protected the mortals and guide them. They do not know who we are, but our responsibility is to protect them. But I sensed a disturbance. Tyrael stood beside me and asked,

"How are you brother? Is the mortal realm well?" I shook my head and replied,

"I sensed a disturbance in the power flux. Someone is tapped into El'driun's powers." Tyrael frowned and replied,

"I sensed that too. Should we investigate?" I shook my head and replied,

"Wait for now. The mortals do not know of this power flux. We should not alarm them." Suddenly, a thump was heard behind me. I spun around and dashed to the entrance of the Angiris Council. When I dashed outside, I was shocked with the scene in front of me. I yelled,

"Angiris Council!" At once, the members dashed outside. Tyrael immediately rushed to a boy holding his sword. He looked up and said,

"All of them are weak and unconscious. They need help." I looked over to the one who wield Solarion. And I am shocked to see that he is unconscious as well. I rushed over to him and gently carried him. I said to Auriel,

"Auriel, prepare the rooms. They need rest. I sensed from them that they are very close." I look over and saw Chaos regaining consciousness. I handed they boy to Auriel and she carried him to the room, the rest of the Angiris Council also did the same. I kneeled down beside him and said,

"Chaos, are you alright?" He nodded weakly and replied,

"Help me up." I grasped his hand and pulled him to his feet. He staggered a bit and I supported him. I said,

"What brings you and the Primordial council here?" He said,

"The Olympians ambushed us. They wanted Perseus, the new wielder of Solarion, to work for them. Gideon, the new wielder of El'driun, answered by attacking them, seeing their actions as corruption. He called down a barrage of energy swords, but he was weakening. As a last ditch effort, he called down the blessing of the sword and the sword responded by teleporting us here." I gritted my teeth in anger and replied,

"The Olympians must pay for this. They disrespected you and the beings who are higher than them." He nodded and replied,

"In due time, yes. For now, we must heal and train." I nodded and help carry the family of Perseus into the Angiris Council chamber. Once that is done, I stood at my position as the Head of the Angiris Council. The rest took their place and I said,

"Chaos and his family has come to seek our aid and protection. As protectors, we should give them aid. What says all of you?" A united "Aye" was heard. I said,

"Council dismissed. Let's hope the young heroes will awake soon."

*Two days later*

Warpath's POV

I groaned as I opened my eyes. The bright light forced them to close. I opened them slowly and saw that I was in a white room. I look over and saw my weapons, Exo-suit and armour are there. But Solarion is not with me. I look down at myself and saw that I was dressed in a white t-shirt and comfy blue pants. I slowly got off the bed and walked to the entrance of the room. I opened the door and heard people talking. I called Solarion to me and is surprised to know that it did not respond. The talking stopped and the door to my room open. I'm surprised to see a middle aged man walked in with Solarion in his hand and the golden armour on him. I said,

"Who are you and what are you doing with my spear?" He laughed, a deep laugh and replied,

"Your spear? My boy, I am the first wielder of Solarion. I am Imperious, the Archangel of Valour. It is nice to meet you." I look at him in confusion and asked,

"How do you know me?" He replied,

"Chaos and I are good friends. He told me of the things you did in the name of righteousness and valour. Not many people can assemble a team of your choosing." I blushed and replied,

"I chose them because they are good hearted. Not because of their achievements." Imperious laughed and replied,

"And it paid off didn't it? Now, it must be a shock to wake up here. Let's take a walk, if you're up to it." I nodded and stood up. I walked over to my Exo-suit and equipped it in specialist. I strapped my hidden blades on my arms and said,

"Forgive me for not trusting you immediately. I have issues in the past." Imperious nodded and we walked out of the room and into a hallway that showed different actions of valour, both by angels and mortals. Imperious said,

"Welcome to the Halls of Valour. Come." We walked in silence. After a while, he said,

"You must have questions. Go on, ask." I asked,

"Why did you save us? You could have leave us in the entrance of the council. Why save us?" Imperious replied,

"Despite what many think, I am a kind leader. You and your friends have defended others and spared them from the onslaught of evil and corruption. That, in my eyes, is valour." I continued,

"Why did Solarion chose me?" Imperious replied,

"Because Solarion can see and judge whether a person's actions is worthy of it. Your actions, since when you're 16, are nothing but valorous. That's why Solarion had made you its permanent Wielder. It is yours to wield." He handed me the spear and I grasped it. He continued,

"However, you do not have proper training on how to use the spear properly. You need to know the true power that lies in the spear. It is your only hope on how to defeat the Olympians. I sense they are aiding the Kingpin." I nodded and replied,

"I do not know who the Kingpin is, but he or she will die." Imperious stopped and said,

"Even you are highly trained, your brashness is what caused the loss of lives on Utopia. Do not fret, you and your Team will be trained by the Angiris Council, in the mystic ways of the Ancient Weapons and Tactics. What says you?" I replied,

"As long it can bring down the Olympians and the Kingpin once and for all, I accept." Imperious nodded and said,

"Tell your team and family that training starts tomorrow. Do not be late." With that, with a flash of golden light, Solarion and Imperious disappeared. I look around the halls of valour, but Imperious is nowhere to be found. I shrugged and headed to the Halls of Justice, where Tyrael is at. I found him talking to Gideon, where they are briefing on the training that is upcoming for us. Once they are done, Gideon walked over to me and shook my hand. He asked,

"How's the head coming along mate?" I rubbed it and replied,

"I'll live. Thanks Gideon. So you ready for the training tomorrow?" He shrugged and replied,

"Shouldn't be harder than your training. You push us to our limit as always." I chuckled and replied,

"That I do. You go on ahead. I'm heading to the Gardens of Hope. Thalia is there with the girls. Auriel is briefing them." Gideon nodded and headed to his room. I walked in the opposite direction and saw Mitchell and the guys being briefed by Itherael, the Archangel of Fate. Seeing that they are in deep discussion, I continued on to the Gardens. Once I'm there, I was shocked by the beauty of the gardens. Cherry blossoms flowed softly in the breeze and sunlight stream in from the gaps of the trees. But, there is also a feeling of home. Someone approached me and stood beside me. I look over and saw that it is Thalia. She laced her fingers with mine and said,

"It's been a long time since we spend some time together. Don't you think so Percy?" I sighed and squeezed her hand. I replied,

"Aye. And I'm sorry. I have been too focused on finding the Kingpin to spend time with you Thalia." She smiled at me and said,

"Don't be my love. I know the stress that is placed on you. But you need to let the Team to help you shoulder it. That's why you called us. We are a family. We look after our own. And soon, ours as well." I look over at her in shock, and asked,

"Ours? What do you mean?" Thalia placed my hand on her belly and said,

"Percy, I'm pregnant. With your child." I collapsed in sheer happiness. I asked her,

"When did you find out?" Thalia laughed at my facial expression and replied,

"Auriel told me. She sensed that a powerful being is within me. I pieced it together pretty quickly." I stood up and clapped my hand,

"Now, no more missions for you until our child is born. I'm sure that Lord Chaos will agree. Don't you my lord?" Lord Chaos stood beside us and he nodded, saying,

"The child will be a powerful one. Even now, I can sense the power that is in her." I called Solarion to me and said,

"Ok, looks like my daughter will not be dating anyone until she is finished with her Assassin training." Lord Chaos and Thalia rolled their eyes and Lord Chaos continued,

"But her future is blur. Not even Ananke can see her future. She is able to decide her own fate." I nodded and replied,

"Then who will train her my lord?" Lord Helix joined us beside his son and said,

"Perhaps Tyrael is suited to train her. He is the archangel of justice and aspect of wisdom. He will be suited to train her in the ways of the mystic arts and weapons training. For her Assassin training, the Twins will be suited to train her." I nodded at his wisdom and replied,

"Thank you Lord Helix." Just then, I saw Thalia hold her belly and she cried in pain. I immediately laid her down and asked anxiously,

"Thalia, what's wrong?" Thalia gestured to her belly weakly and said,

"Percy, the baby is coming." I immediately yelled,

"Auriel, I need your help!" She immediately rushed over to Thalia and said,

"I need to transport her to the medical bay. It's in the west wing of the building. Meet us there. Oh, bring Hestia and Artremis. They will be a big help in the delivery of your child." With that, she lifted Thalia in her arms and with a glow of silver light, both of them disappeared. I immediately ran out of the gardens and into a silver hallway. I activated Thalia's tracker on her Exo-suit and followed her signal, while contacting Artremis and Hestia and telling them the news. By now, everyone had heard of the news and is making their way to the west wing. When I reached, the Team and the Assassin brotherhood are there. Lord Chaos and Lord Helix stood behind me. The Angiris council is inside the room, along with Hestia and Artremis, to aid the birth of my daughter. After an agonising 3 hours, a baby cry was heard. I immediately bash the door down. The Angiris Council, Artremis and Hestia look at me with smiles on their faces. Artremis said,

"Percy, your daughter." She handed me my daughter, and a protective feeling wash over me as I look at my daughter for the first time. She has a small turf of black hair on her head and when she open her eyes and look at me, the colour was a bright electric blue. I walked over to Thalia who smiled at me weakly. I past our daughter to her and tears formed in her eyes. She said,

"She is beautiful. What should we name her?" I smiled and said,

"Zoe. Zoe Jackson. After the Huntress." Thalia nodded and said,

"A fine warrior's name. Her name will be feared." With that, Zoe Jackson was born to us. I look around, seeing the happy faces of the Team and the Assassin brotherhood. I also saw in their eyes, the willingness to kill to protect her. I suddenly noticed a power flux, and the water in the cup started to float up. Thalia also noticed it. She look at me for confirmation. I shook my head, showing that I'm not in control. We look down on Zoe, and saw that she is sleeping. I whispered,

"So young and she is already controlling water. I wonder what other things she can do." Thalia shrugged and replied,

"I don't know. But we will protect her." I nodded and said,

"Rest. I will be right here." She nodded and fell asleep. I stood up and said,

"Gideon, Mitchell, bring the rest in. They would want to meet her." Gideon nodded and asked,

"What about the Wielders? Should they come in?" I shook my head and replied,

"No, they do not have the right." Gideon nodded and both of them walked to the entrance of the room. They escorted the rest of the Assassin brotherhood and the Team in, but the Wielders they prevented. They look on with hatred in their eyes. Jason forced their way into the room, the other wielders doing the same. I immediately knew something is amiss. The Wielders respected me, and knew their place. But they didn't. Jason drew his rapier and I immediately flicked my wrists, my hidden blades shooting out. I went on the offensive, attacking with speeds no one can match, forcing Jason on the defensive. I spotted an opening and I took it, leaping into the air and struck the killing blow. Blood sputtered out from the headless Jason and his body slumped to the ground. The body transformed to a headless monster. I looked to the other wielders, their facial expression showing fear. I was about to say something when a blur figure shot around the monsters, killing 5 of them and leaving 1 alive. I look at the monster that is Annabeth. I kicked her and stabbed my hidden blade into her shoulder. I asked,

"Where are the real Wielders? Tell me, and I will let you live." The monster shook in fear and spilled his guts. Once I have the information I needed, I said,

"Thank you for your cooperation." And I silt her throat, revealing the monster. I stood up and said,

"The Wielders are being held prisoner at the basement of the empire state building. Gideon, Mitchell, Ilona and Joker, I'm tasking you with this mission. Do whatever it takes to bring them here. Kill anyone that stands in your way. Maximise stealth as far as you can." They nodded and started to walk out to prep when Tyrael said,

"I will accompany the young warriors. I would like to see their prowess in the field of battle." Imperious said,

"I would like to follow as well. Let's see how they fare in battle." I nodded and said,

"Alpha Team, you have your training. For 5000 years, you have been under my tutelage. Now, it is the time for you to go on solo missions. May the light guide you and your blade." I placed a gloved hand on my chest and bowed. They did the same. I said,

"Tyrael, can you transport them to the outskirts of Manhattan? Make sure your signature is not detected." Tyrael nodded and the Team, Imperious and Tyrael walked out of the room. A flash of blue light told me that they have embarked on the mission. I look at Thalia, Itherael, and Auriel. Auriel placed a hand on my shoulder and said,

"Do not worry young warrior. They will not be harmed." Itherael chip in,

"Yes, the scroll of fate told me that the young warriors are destined to be protectors. Protectors of what, I cannot say. The scroll did not elaborate." I look at him and nodded. I replied to Auriel,

"It's not that I worry. I have no doubt of their skill in battle. But rather, the schemes of the Olympians. I fear that they will be walking into a trap." She replied,

"Tyrael and Imperious will protect them. You are the champion of valour. Gideon is the champion of Justice. Ilona is my champion and Joker is Itherael's champion. You five are the chosen ones of the universe. You will not perish." I nodded at her words. My eyelids feel heavy. Auriel said,

"You will be safe here. Your child and Thalia will be safe here. Sleep young warrior." With that, I closed my eyes and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Manhattan, New York

Gideon's POV

We appeared at the outskirts of the city. I took out my binoculars and survey the entrance. Heavily guarded with 20 men, all with MK14 rifles, equipped with seeker beams and thermal sight. Also, snipers covered the troops on the ground. A MG nest cover the front of the entrance. I noticed that the troops on the ground and the MG nest are only facing the front. But the snipers are covering them from the fourth floor. And there is a blind spot between the snipers. I activated my grapple, the others doing the same. I grappled to the roof, in between the snipers, the others following my example. Tyrael and Imperious appeared behind us, observing us. I looked below and saw two guards, oblivious to us. I leapt down, my hidden blades shooting out and I landed on the ground silently, executing a double assassination. Without missing a beat, I threw a throwing knife at the running guard that managed to see me, killing him instantly. But, the kill was in the open, and the guards are instantly alerted. They dashed to the alleyway that I'm in, but I was already gone, taking advantage of the guards' distraction and sneak by their unguarded checkpoint. The others also leapt across the rooftops silently and re-joined me on the rooftop of a abandon building. I took out my binoculars and observe the entrance of the empire state building. It is heavily guarded with a force of 25 armoured guards. I narrowed my eyes, noticing a weakness in the guards' patrol movement. The timing is roughly 5 minutes apart. And their heads are not protected. I waved Ilona, Mitchell and Joker into a sniping position. I myself got into prone position beside Ilona and equipped my sniper rifle; a silenced MSR, with a chambered .338 Lapua Magnum round. I set up and observed the patrols through my scope. Ilona whispered,

"Guard, at the entrance. He's alone, distance 500 metres. Push two left." I dope my scope and settled the scope on the target. I whispered,

"On target." Ilona whispered,

"On your shot." I took a deep breath and the scope settled. I rest my finger on the trigger and exhaled and fired. The silenced round hit the guard with a deadly headshot. He was dead before he hit the ground. Mitchell fired a shot into the head of an incoming guard. I swung around and found another target next to the BTR. I fired. The silenced round hit the guard in the chest, the round entering his armour like it is nothing. I look to the empire state building windows and found two guards talking. I muttered,

"Mitchell, two targets marked. Second floor window of the building. Execute sim-shot." He aimed his target on the left. I put my scope on the right and muttered,

"One…. Two…. Three." Both of us fired at the same time, killing both of them instantly. A flash appeared behind us. I look behind and saw Poseidon standing there. He is unarmed. I stood up, flicking my hands and my hidden blades shot out. Tyrael and Imperious also had their weapons out. He sighed and said,

"I do not wish to fight. I just want to talk." I readied my blades and replied,

"Forgive me for not believing you. You tried to have your son murdered when we landed in Alaska." Poseidon called his trident to him and he sighed. He said,

"If we have to talk after battle, so be it." He lunged at me, but Tyrael blocked the strike and counter-attack. The power flux that is being unleashed will definitely attract the other Olympians. I said,

"Time for plan B." I threw my smoke grenade and leap into the smoke, taking advantage of the confusion and dashed into the basement of the empire state building. There, I saw the Wielders being chained to the wall, when the Weapons of old beside them. I look at the energy readings and knew that it is the real Wielders. I forced the cuffs to open and they collapsed to the ground. I supported them to their feet and Jason said,

"Gideon? Where's Percy?" I drew my sword and replied,

"In a safe location. Now let's move. We have to get out of here." With that, the Wielders staggered to their feet and grabbed their weapons. We ran up to the entrance of the building and saw the entire Olympian council waiting. Zeus walked up to us and sneered,

"Where is Perseus?" I spat,

"Go to hell." Zeus pointed his master bolt at me and fired. But a golden shield erupted in front of us. The bolt hit it and an explosion rocked the ground. When the smoke cleared, Imperious was standing in front of us in full battle armour. His back have golden wings that flowed softly. He growled,

"You made a big mistake making us your enemy Zeus." Zeus sneered and replied,

"Imperious. Finally came out of your hiding spot. Now I can finally kill you and take Solarion as my own." Imperious snorted and replied,

"Another day Zeus." With that, he envelop us in golden light, teleporting us back to the Angiris Council. Tyrael appeared beside us and said,

"That was too close. Percy must receive training on the mystic arts. As well as the other four." Imperious nodded and said,

"The training will begin tomorrow. Now, the young heroes must rest." He waved his hand and we are transported to our rooms. I deactivated my Exo-suit and placed my sniper rifle on the wall. I changed my clothes and prepared for bed. I fell asleep instantly when my head hit the pillow.

Warpath's POV

I look out of the window of the hospital, waiting for news of the Team. I look back to Thalia. She is sleeping peacefully, with Zoe in a cot next to her. Imperious walked in and stood beside me. I asked,

"The Team?" Imperious replied,

"Mission accomplished. The wielders are back with us. Training with begin tomorrow. Get some rest." I nodded and turned to Thalia and Zoe. Thalia is just waking up. She blinked and said,

"Perce, what time is it?" I replied,

"It's just after 10pm. Go back to sleep. I'll watch over Zoe." She nodded and went back to sleep. I watched her sleeping form, her face illuminated by the moonlight. I look over to my daughter and saw her stirring. I walked over to her cot and picked her up and held her. She opened her eyes and look up to me. I muttered,

"Hey baby girl. What's the matter hmm?" She reach up and grabbed a part of my hood and played with it, while looking at me. I smiled and tickled her chin. She giggled and squirmed. I rocked her while walking to the kitchen to brew warm milk for her. After a few minutes, I poured the milk into a bottle and feed her. She suckled the milk and finished it in record time. Man, she has my appetite, that's for sure. Once she's finished, she yawned and closed her eyes and went back to sleep. I went back to the room and laid her back into the cot. I look back to the window and sighed. The days ahead will be filled with difficulty. Zeus will not stop to find us. So, after the training, we are taking the fight to them. With that thought, I took my place beside Thalia in a chair and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Warpath's POV

I woke up to Zoe's crying. I look up and saw Thalia rocking her and feeding her. I rubbed my eyes and Thalia look over at me with a smile on her face. She walked over and said,

"Morning sleepy head." I gave her a kiss and look down on our daughter. She had a smile on her face and her electric blue eyes is filled with mirth. She pulled on my hood, and giggled. I smiled and lifted her into my arms. For a moment, we are the only ones in the room, enjoying the silence. A knock on the door and it opened. Gideon walked in, followed by Mitchell, Ilona and Joker. Gideon smirked and said,

"Well, look who it is. The proud daddy eh?" I grinned in his direction and he took Zoe from me and carried her. She giggled and grabbed a part of Gideon's stubble. He ignored it and said,

"The Wielders are rescued and accounted for. What's our next move?" I turned serious and replied,

"The Angiris Council wants to train us in the mystic arts and Ancient Weaponry. Imperious will train me, Tyrael will train Gideon and Mitchell, Itherael will train Ilona and Auriel will train Joker. Then we will switch. The training is today. What time however, I do not know." Gideon was about to reply when a voice said,

"Training will start now. Get ready." I look at the door and saw Imperious standing there. Behind him is the Angiris Council, the Assassin brotherhood, Lord Chaos and Lord Helix. Lord Helix walked into the room and placed a hand on my shoulder. He said,

"Do not worry about Thalia and Zoe. They will be fine. Now go." I look at Thalia. She nodded and said,

"Stay safe." I nodded and said to Imperious,

"Let's go." With that, I walked out of the room, with the Team following me. Once outside, I followed Imperious, Gideon and Mitchell followed Tyrael, Ilona followed Itherael and Joker followed Auriel. All of us went to different locations. Once we are at the Halls of Valour, Imperious said,

"Let's see how good you are in combat. I've seen your team in action, but not from you." I flicked my hands and my hidden blades extended. I replied,

"Let's." With that, I attacked with the speed no one can match, but Imperious blocked them with ease. I jumped back and twirled to avoid the thrust by Imperious, but without missing a beat, he spun Solarion, catching me by the blunt end of the spear and sending me flying. I recovered in mid-air and twirled and landed on my feet. I resumed the attack, employing a trick that I learnt from Lord Chaos and attack in every direction, but for some reason, Imperious block my attack with ease. I leapt back and placed my hands in a X formation and said,

"Mystic art, dimension slash." My hidden blades grew red and I slashed the air. A ripping sound was heard as the fabric of space and time are torn open and two red energy slashes flew to Imperious. He held Solarion out and said,

"Mystic Art, Energy shield." A golden energy shield blocked my attack. But when he was calling the shield, I ran towards him, but he pushed me back and said,

"Mystic art, Crimson Flare." A bright flare erupted in front of me, blinding and disoriented me. I stumbled back and was knocked back by Solarion. Before I could get up, Solarion's tip was on my throat. Imperious stood over me and said,

"Impressive. Not many can stand against me, not to mention holding their own. Also, calling the mystic arts to aid you is wise but dangerous since you are untrained. Dimension slash is a powerful attack but it is also dangerous. The fabric of space and time are ripped open, causing devastation if use wrongly." I nodded and asked,

"How can I master the Mystic Arts? From the way you put it, it will take a long time to learn." Imperious replied,

"That's why we are taking the fast way. Try to summon a Phalanx of Assassins." I concentrated and said,

"Mystic Art, Assassin Phalanx." Immediately, I felt my energy drained exponentially. I collapsed to one knee and look up. A glowing phalanx of hooded Assassins stood at the ready. I stood up shakily. Imperious look on and said,

"Command them to dissipate." I look at the phalanx and said,

"Assassins. Dismissed." The phalanx stood at attention and slowly dissolved. I collapsed to one knee and panted with exhaustion. Imperious supported me up and said,

"Impressive. But that is only one of the basic Mystic arts. There are many more to follow." I stood up and said,

"What are the rest?" Imperious replied,

"You see that slab of rocks there?" He pointed to a large stack of rock and continued,

"I want you to destroy that using only a single Mystic Art." I look at the rock and closed my eyes and concentrated on the Mystic Arts. Soon, one came to my mind and I said,

"Mystic Art, Flash Arrow." I opened my eyes and saw a white energy arrow appeared in front of me and flew to the rock. It impact and disintegrated the rock immediately. Imperious nodded, impressed and said,

"Now, destroy all of the rock slabs using a single mystic art." I took a deep breath and said,

"Mystic art, Snare Shot." An energy snare shot from my hand and flew to the rock slabs and blew them up to smithereens. I was shocked at the power of the attacks that I executed. Imperious said,

"Impressive. Not many can know the spells that easily." I shook my head and replied,

"These Mystic arts, are they sealed?" Imperious replied,

"Only a few of them are because of their devastating attacks. But, you will need to know all of them to defeat the Kingpin." I nodded and continued to practise spell after spell. Before I know it, two days have passed. I collapsed on a knee and panted in sheer exhaustion. A hand was placed on my shoulder. I look up and saw the Team. Gideon said,

"We did it sir. All of us mastered the Mystic Arts." I nodded and replied,

"Good. Now to Weapon's training." Imperious stopped me and said,

"Weapon's training is no longer needed. Once you mastered the Mystic Arts, your weapons are imbued with that magic. All you need to remember is when to use it." I nodded and said,

"Team, let's move." I ran back to the room and saw Thalia teaching a young lady that is my daughter. I walked over and Zoe look up to me. She said,

"Hey dad." I chuckled and replied,

"Hey Zoe. Guess I missed your first steps huh." She stepped up and hugged me. She replied,

"It doesn't matter. I know that you held me when I was still an infant. That's all it matters. You were there for me." She stepped away from me and drew a Kukri and said,

"Using the Animus really helped in my training. Let's see how well it is." I replied,

"Very well. Let's see." With that, we are transported to an Arena. Surprisingly, Gideon drew his sword and stood beside Zoe. He grinned and said,

"It's not every day that I have a chance to kick your ass Perce. Remember the first day you are trained by me?" I grinned and called Solarion to my side and said,

"Clear as day." With that, three glows of light erupted. A golden light, an electric blue light and a grey light. When they died down, we are all suited in our combat armour. I charged at Zoe and attacked forcing her on the defensive. Without missing a beat, I twirled and blocked a slash from Gideon. I kicked him away and ducked as Zoe threw her throwing knives at me. I counterattacked and said,

"Mystic Art, Energy shield." A golden shield blocked the knives and they dropped to the ground. Zoe said,

"Mystic Art, Blackout." A dark energy blade erupted from her Kukri and flew towards me. I said,

"Mystic Art, Energy swords." The Arena darkened and energy swords flew down from the Heavens, countering the skill entirely. I stopped the attack and when the smoke cleared, Zoe was lying there. I dashed over to her and saw that she is exhausted. I gently shook her awake and her eyes fluttered open. She asked weakly,

"Dad? What happened?" I replied,

"You called down a Mystic Art that is too powerful for you to control. You will need training. But first, you need to rest." I carried her back into the room and saw everyone standing there. I placed her on the bed and said,

"Rest up. Tyrael will train you in the mystic arts once you recover." I look to the rest and said,

"We have to strike now. Let's move." With that, we headed out to the outside world and are shocked at what we saw. A desolate world greeted us. The mortals are enslaved by the gods. I look back and asked,

"How did this happened? How long have we been here?" Lord Chaos sighed and replied,

"5 days equals to 500 years in the mortal world. Demigods, mortals, all enslaved by the gods. The Kingpin is presiding over them." I gritted my teeth and said,

"All of them will fall. I swear it." A voice said,

"And you will not be alone." I turned back and saw Zoe walking to me. I said,

"You should be resting." Zoe rolled her eyes and said,

"Dad, I'm immortal. I regain my strength quickly." I shrugged and said,

"Alright. Our first step is to muster up an Army. We need to free the slaves, demigods and mortals." Artremis said,

"My Hunters are part of the resistance force that is working here." I nodded and said,

"Zoe and I will take the concentration camps. Alpha team, take care of their military installations. Take them out using stealth. Assassin Brotherhood, destroy their supporters. All unknowns are hostile. Primordial Council and Angiris Council, Remain here. This is our base of operations." I look at my watch and saw that it is nearing nightfall. I said,

"Operations will begin in 3, 2, 1. Stay safe." With that, Zoe and I ran into the forest and disappeared. Alpha Team went to the Harbringer and took off, engaging stealth mode. The Assassin Brotherhood headed into the city and blended into the crowd. All of us knew what to do. Right now, Zoe and I are in the forest blending into the background. The forest is crawling with guards. I signalled to her and approached a guard silently. I drew my knife and silt his throat, killing him silently. Zoe did the same with the guard that is next to the car. I nodded and slipped back into the shadows. She followed my example. We creeped to the concentration camp, bypassing quite a number of guards. Once we reach the outskirts of the camp, Zoe took out her binoculars while my Exo-suit equipped a threat detector to my eyes. I said,

"Front entrance is heavily guarded. Two troops of elite guards. Flanks are blocked by electrified fences. Zoe, deploy a Nano drone swarm." Zoe activated the drone swarm and she linked it to my Exo-suit. A live feed was shown in front of me. It showed the defences of the rear entrance, and I don't like what I saw. The rear gate is being guarded by Metal 0-1 and Taskforce 141, and they have self-destruct collars on their necks. I said,

"Zoe, guide the swarm and land on the collars." She nodded and did that. I said,

"Activate the self-destruct sequence." A mini explosion disabled the collars and they fell off. Sandman look over at where we are and nodded. I nodded and placed a finger on my lips and ordered them to evacuate. With the rear entrance cleared, we sneaked to the compound, when a hand halt me. Sandman muttered,

"Don't. This is a military installation for the Olympians. It is impossible to enter." I said,

"HQ, this is Warpath. Target is a military installation. Call in a bombing run." The commlink crackled as Lord Chaos replied,

"Negative Warpath. Bring back Metal 0-1 and Taskforce 141. HQ out." With that, I said,

"Do you have a suppressed weapon?" They shook their heads. I said,

"Alright. Do what I do and don't be a hero. Stay on my ass." With that, Zoe led the way into the forest, with me covering the rear. Once in the forest, I said,

"Mystic Art, Fatal Eclipse." A dark shadow encased the area, killing all of the guards in the area. Then Sandman said,

"I need to talk to you on something when we are back at HQ." I nodded and continued to run and exited the forest. I ascended the stairs to the Angiris Council entrance. The entrance opened and Imperious said,

"Get in." We rushed in and Imperious closed the door in a hurry. He said,

"The gods are closing in to our position. We need a new base to continue operations." I nodded and said,

"Get your things head to the Harbringer." He nodded and headed for the Halls of Valour. I turned to the rest and said,

"Patch yourself up in the med-bay and prepare to move." They nodded and limped to the med-bay at the west wing. I turned to Sandman and asked,

"So, what is it that you wish to discuss with me?" Sandman sighed and said,

"The Olympians are not afraid of you. They know your true identity and are not afraid. You need to be something more. A legend that can make them tremble at the mere mention of your name." I frowned and nodded. I said,

"I'll think of something. Go on ahead to patch up." He nodded and went to the west wing. I headed to the gardens of Hope to seek advice from Hestia. She said kindly,

"You will figure something out Percy. It's only a matter of time." Her answer is cryptic and it confuses me. I asked,

"What do you mean?" She only smiled and walked away, leaving me confusing than before. I walked deeper into the gardens and saw a statue of 6 people riding horses. I look closely at the lead rider. He wore a hood, similar to the other riders. But in his hand, wielded a very familiar spear. I inspected the statue further. But it gave me no clue on what Hestia meant. I heard my name being called and I look over and saw that it is the Team. Thalia asked,

"Hey babe. How's Zoe?" I replied,

"Zoe's fine. She did well in stealth. But her combat skills are untested." She nodded. I said,

"How did the mission go?" Mitchell replied,

"The slaves are rescued, but the central compound is too heavily guarded. We couldn't breach it." I nodded and said,

"Sandman told me that the Olympians don't fear us. I asked Hestia for advice, but her answer is cryptic. Look at that statue." Gideon look at the statue of the horsemen. He said,

"The rider on the left. He wields El'driun. And the lead rider wields Solarion. But how is that possible?" I shook my head and said,

"Your guess is as good as mine." Thalia pointed to the horsemen on the right and said,

"That rider is wielding Silverlight." I muttered,

"The Ancient weapons. Think about it, all of us here wield the ancient weapons. Thalia, you wield Silverlight. Gideon, you wield El'driun. Mitchell, you wield Soulrapier. Joker, you wield Talonstrike, the first bow and Ilona, you wield Warmonger. Don't you see, we wield the Ancient Weapons." Ilona replied,

"But that does not link to us being the Horsemen. It could be our descendants." I frowned and nodded. I said,

"Let's not think of this too much. We have to leave. The Olympians are arriving soon." As soon as I said that, an explosion rocked the compound. The runes at the entrance glowed, reinforcing the entrance. We ran out of the gardens and saw the Angiris Council ready for battle. I said,

"Angiris Council. Go to the Halls of Valour. The Harbringer is there. We will hold them off." They nodded and ran to the Halls of Valour. I said to the Primordial Council,

"Primordial Council, please head to the Harbringer. Bring Zoe with you. Get her and the Angiris Council out of here. Metal 0-1 and Taskforce 141, follow the primordial council." Sandman said,

"Stay safe." With that, they followed the Primordial Council. Zoe remained behind. She gave me a hug and said,

"Stay safe dad. Come back alive or I will kick your ass to hell and back." I smiled and nodded. She did the same to Thalia and ran after the Primordials. I look at the Assassin Brotherhood and said,

"Retreat to the Harbringer. Go." Evie and Jacob gave me a hug and Evie said,

"Stay safe my protégé. Come back safe." I nodded and said,

"All of you go now." They nodded and ran to the Halls of Valour. I look at the Team and said,

"Well, our last stand." Gideon said,

"We will make sure we take the Olympians to hell with us." We nodded in agreement. Six glows of light envelop us. Once they died down, all of us stood in full battle armour. I closed my eyes and said,

"Mystic art, roman phalanx." In front of me, the ground glowed and a roman phalanx stood in front of me. I said,

"Form a defence in front of the Halls of valour." They nodded and ran and formed a defence line. At the entrance, the runes reinforcing the door is dying down. I said,

"Get ready." We got into a battle stance. One last explosion and the door flew open and the Olympians walked in. Zeus sneered when he saw us. He said,

"Come with us if you want to live." I spun Solarion and gave him the finger. I said,

"Go fuck yourself." With that, all hell broke loose. The Olympians charged at us, but before we can defend and counterattack, a rapier blocked Zeus's bolt. A figure in front of me said,

"You want a fight Father? You got one." The figure materialised to show Jason. The other Wielders also materialised, all holding their weapons. I grinned and said,

"I like these odds." At this words, five Olympians flashed to our side. Apollo said,

"Perce, Zeus forced us to fight. I personally do not want to. I swear to Chaos that this is the truth." The sky darkened and returned to normal. I waited for a few moments and said,

"Very well. Go to the Harbringer. Roman defence line, let them through." Apollo led Demeter, Hades, Hermes and Amphitrite across the defence line and to the Harbringer. The rest of the Olympians stood their ground, now wary knowing that their numbers had dropped. Slowly, Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite joined our side as well. Poseidon said,

"I'm sorry son." I nodded and beckoned them to cross the defence line. I motioned to the roman defence line to reform and said,

"Let's get this show on the road." With that, the remaining Olympians; Zeus, Athena, Hera and Ares charged, the 13 of us met them head on. The resulting power flux blew the building into half. I yelled into the radio,

"Harbringer, take off and get out of here!" Lord Chaos replied with a desperate tone,

"No Warpath. We are not leaving you here." I yelled back while blocking an attack from Athena,

"Chaos, go! Now!" With that, I activated the ion engines and the Harbringer flew into space. I muttered,

"Zoe, I'm sorry." With that, I stabbed Solarion into the ground and yelled,

"Mystic Art! Fatal Eclipse!" A dark shadow engulf the entire landscape. Athena saw it and said,

"Olympians, fall back." The four of them flashed back to Mount Olympus. The darkness engulfed the entire building, destroying everything in its path. As it approaches us, Thalia gripped my hand and said,

"For what it's worth. I'm glad we are together on this day." I nodded and look at the Team. They nodded and look at the approaching eclipse. I look back and saw that there is a launch pod. But it can only hold seven people. I said to the Wielders,

"Guys, take the launch pod and get out of here." Hazel said,

"Percy no. We are not leaving all of you here." I shook my head and replied,

"I should have forgiven you a long time ago. But it's too late now. Get to the launch pod. Go." With that, I snapped my fingers and teleported them into the launch pod. I activated the launch sequence and the door snapped close. The Wielders banged on the windows fruitlessly, watching us with helplessness as I activated the launch. I saluted them as they took off into space, joining the Harbringer. I said to the Team,

"Alpha Team. It's good to serve beside all of you. I'm sorry that it had to end this way." Gideon replied,

"No Warpath. We already knew death will be at our doorstep the moment we accepted your offer, and we did good in the universe. This is the end of our journey, we face it as warriors." We look on to the eclipse as it engulfs the sun and throws the Earth into darkness. But before that happens, a yellow light glowed and engulfs us and all turned black.

Unknown POV

I look at the unconscious heroes lying on the beds, out cold. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned. I saw Lord Spirit standing there. He asked,

"How are they?" I shook my head and replied,

"Not good. All of them have injuries from the power flux on Earth. They would need time to heal." Lord Spirit nodded and said,

"They would have to heal quickly. They are the ones to succeed the Ancient Riders." I nodded and said,

"Let's hope that they will." With that, Lord Spirit disappeared into thin air. I continued to observe the heroes, the ones who would continue the legend of the Ancient Riders.

Warpath's POV

I groaned as I woke up. I sat up and look around. I was in a room and I saw the Team unconscious in similar beds. I got off and walked around. I stumbled, my legs obviously not feeling right. I supported myself on the wall and I heard a voice,

"Whoa, easy there kid." I look up and saw a man standing there. My Exo-suit activated and I said,

"Who are you?" The man smiled and replied,

"My name is classified. Call me Hunter." I nodded and asked,

"Where am I?" Hunter chuckled and said,

"Nowhere. Figure out for yourself. Looks like your team is awake. Good luck." I look back and saw my Team groaning and sitting up. I look back and saw that Hunter disappeared. I narrowed my eyes, wondering what did he meant by good luck. Gideon stumbled to me and said,

"Where are we mate?" I replied,

"No idea. All unknowns are hostile." I look down and saw that most of my weapons and equipment are gone. Only my two Atlas 45 pistols are there. I took one out and toss it to Thalia. I said,

"Gideon, you're with me. Thalia, you're with Ilona, Joker, you're with Mitchell. I want to know where the hell are we. All unknowns are hostile. Let's move." With that, I planted a micro C4 charge on the wall, and hit the detonator. The charge blew a hole in the wall. We sneaked out and saw that we are in some kind of communication hub. Data servers are lined up together in a single room. But that didn't caught my eye. What did was the lack of security in this place. I muttered,

"Where's the security?" I narrowed my eyes and activated Eagle Vision. I saw in the blue hint that the Team has no skeleton. I drew my Atlas 45 pistol and opened fire, killing Joker instantly. I said,

"Where the bloody hell am I?!" A voice chuckled and said,

"Fine. I'll let you know." The server room melted away, as did the Team. I found myself standing in a throne room, where the Team was waiting for me. Thalia ran and gave me a tight hug. I hugged her back just as tightly. When we parted, I look at the throne and saw a familiar man sitting there. I kneeled down and said,

"Lord Spirit." Spirit laughed and said,

"Stand up my boy. There is no need to bow to me." I stood up and asked,

"Lord Spirit, where is the man named Hunter? I would like to have a word with him." Spirit laughed and replied,

"I can't allow that. I know by having a word, you mean kill him for keeping you in an illusion." I nodded. Spirit sighed and said,

"He was under orders. You see, everyone assume that you and your team are dead. This has awoken the Ancient Riders, the first enforcers of the universal law." I asked,

"And what does that got to do with us?" Spirit turned around and said,

"You all are the successors of the Ancient Riders. I did not bring you here, nor did Hunter. The Ancient riders chose you all to be their successors." My Exo-suit deactivated and I said,

"When do we meet them? My daughter is still on the Harbringer and I do not trust the Wielders and the Olympians to meet her." Thalia nodded in agreement. Spirit said,

"Go to the Archive Rooms. The Rings of the Ancients are scattered all around the room. Call to the Rings. The one who chose you will glow." We nodded and Spirit teleported us to the Archive Rooms. The word huge is an understatement. The Archives are filled with books, artefacts and scrolls that occupy the shelves that stretched across the room, and there are who knows how many shelves are there. I said to the Team,

"Find a quiet place and call the Ring to you. It will either find you or it will guide you." The Team nodded and split up. Thalia walked next to me and laced her fingers with mine. She said,

"Let's go Percy." We walked to a corner of the Archives and sat down. I closed my eyes and thought,

"Ancient Rider, whoever you are, guide me, your successor, to your ring." In my mind, a description of the ring came up. The Ring is made up of an unknown material, black in colour. It is in the shape of a dragon ring, but the jewel in it has a shape of a small sword. I opened my eyes and saw a blue glow at the end of the Archives. I walked over to it and saw the Ring glowing. I reached out to the ring and it flew to me. It slid onto my left ring finger and an ethereal blue light engulf me. When the light died down, I was still in my Assassin cloak and all of my weapons are there. I look to my ring finger and saw the ring there. I shrugged and headed back to the corner and saw a white ethereal light. When it died down, Thalia is standing there, her ring is the exact identical copy as mine. The only difference is that the sword jewel is an emerald. I said,

"Looks like the rings know that we are 'married' in a way." Thalia smiled and replied,

"Percy, we are. We don't need a piece of paper to signify that." I gave her a soft kiss, when she returned. When we broke apart, she said,

"Come on, let's find the others." We walked hand in hand to the entrance. Gideon has also found his ring; a ring shaped like a small phoenix. The jewel is a mix of red and orange, like flames. I said,

"Gideon, where are the others?" Gideon replied,

"Not sure mate. I have no idea what the Ring do." I shrugged and replied,

"I have no idea as well." Just then, the rest of the Team re-joined us. I said,

"You guys got it?" They nodded and I said,

"Let's go." With that, I walked out of the Archives, only to see that the walkway that is linking the Archives to the throne room is gone. I look ahead and saw Lord Spirit and Hunter standing there. I said,

"Lord Spirit, what is the meaning of this?" Lord Spirit replied,

"You have to leave. The choosing of the Rings has destabilised my palace. Leap into space now. Call your mounts. Good luck." With that, both of them disappeared. All around us, the throne room is collapsing. I said,

"Let's move." With that, the six of us did a Leap of Faith into the void. Just before we enter the void that could kill us, six shadows appeared and we were shot back up into space. I look down and saw that I was sitting on a dragon and a majestic one at that. It is the length of 14 buses and it is a dark shade of blue. Gentle amber eyes sit concealed within the creature's long, narrow skull, which gives the creature a rather menacing looking appearance. One small central horn sit atop its head, just above its wide, cat-like ears. Several rows of small tendrils runs down the sides of each of its jaw lines. Its nose is short and has two short, slitted nostrils and there are tendrils on its chin. Several sharp teeth poke out from the side of its mouth and give a preview of the terror hiding inside. A lean neck runs down from its head and into a long body. The top is covered in wide scales and a row of thick armour plating runs down its spine. Its bottom is covered in scale-like skin and is coloured much darker than the rest of its body. Four long limbs carry its body and allow the creature to stand noble and tall. Each limb has 3 digits, each of which end in long talons seemingly made of onyx. Terrifying wings grow starting from just above its shoulders and end just passed its shoulder blades. The wings are bladed in structure, the skin of the wings seems to glow as if made from fire itself and each bone structures ends in a curved, yet blunt tip. Its massive tail ends in a curved talon and is covered in the same wide scales as its body. Its body is also glowing, like embers in a dying fire. I said,

"What is your name dragon?" I felt a probe in my mind and I allow it in. A female voice replied,

"My name is Venia. It is nice to meet you Percy." I smiled and replied,

"You know my name. Were you and the others waiting for us?" Venia chuckled and replied,

"Yes. We had slumbered for eons. But your presence, along with your team, has called us. We are equals." I called Solarion to me and the spear appeared in my hand in a golden flash. I yelled,

"Ancient Riders, follow me!" The rest of them bellowed in reply, raising their weapons,

"Lead on Warpath!" With a yell, Venia flew into space, a trail of fire trailing behind her. Thalia rode beside me, Silverlight was glowing in her hand. She look at me and nodded. I nodded and look forward. I said,

"Venia, you know my memories. I trust that you saw all of them?" Venia replied in a tint of anger,

"I saw them all my rider. The Olympians will pay, along with their offspring." I replied in an attempt to soothe her anger,

"Do not worry. Death is too much of a mercy for them. They had asked for my forgiveness, something they must earned." Venia sighed and replied,

"Very well Percy. I will spare them. But do not expect me to be friendly to them." I chuckled and replied,

"I never say you have to." With that, Venia roared, the other dragons following her example. Her speed picked up, and soon, the starlight became a blur. I said to Venia,

"Where are you taking us Venia?" She chuckled in my head and replied,

"To see your daughter. I sense that she is being harassed." I stiffened and said,

"Riders, prepare for battle." With that statement, my spear glowed. We slowed down and the Harbringer came into view. I said,

"Harbringer, lower the shields. Override, A07." The gauntlet chipped and the shields lowered silently. I said to Venia,

"Land silently, I suspect something is not right." Venia sent a nod in my head and told the other dragons to do the same. We landed on the deck silently. Venia said to me,

"We are in the Rings. Call on us if you need our help." I replied,

"I will Venia." She glowed a dark navy blue and transform into a ball of light and entered my Ring. The other dragons did the same as well. I said,

"We will split into two teams, Gideon, Thalia, you're with me. Mitchell, Joker and Ilona, you're Bravo. I'm sending you my feed. You will not like it." I accessed the bridge's cameras, and it shows the Olympians and the Wielders holding the Primordials prisoner. Worse still, Zoe, Artremis and Hestia are being tortured. I gritted my teeth and said,

"We are going in hot." With that, I leapt and threw a micro sonic charge onto the bridge's window. The charge found the right frequency and self-destructed, shattering the window in the process. I fired my grapple and leapt into the throne room, catching the Olympians and Wielders by surprise. I hissed,

"You dare to torture my daughter?! I will kill you all." With that, I charged and swung my spear, catching my father on the blunt end. I spun and blocked an attack from Jason. He said,

"Percy, we have no idea what you are talking about. The Primordials are fine." I slipped away from the attack and hissed,

"You think you can trick me?! I hacked into the security cameras and saw the entire thing." Jason blocked and replied urgently,

"I swear on my life that everything I said is true." I slowly lowered Solarion and replied,

"What are you talking about?" Jason said,

"The Olympians and the other Wielders started acting weird once they are on the ship. I was the only one unaffected. I smuggled my niece, Artremis and Hestia into the escape pod. The Primordials followed as well. I hacked into your Exo-suit using this." He held up a device scrambler, one that I used back on one of my missions. He continued,

"I have no choice but to get you angry to snap your dad out of it. All of the video feed is a fake. Zoe is fine, I swear." I look at Poseidon, who was sitting up and groaning. He said,

"What the Hades happened. One thing I was fine, then the rest is a blur." I look at his neck and saw something smoking. I plucked it off his neck and saw that it was a neuron transmitter, giving whoever that implanted it control of the human brain. I muttered,

"Looks like the Kingpin got here before I did." I look at Jason and said,

"Jason, where are they?" Jason replied,

"They're outside. I locked them in the escape pod for their safety. I came back in here to spy on what they are doing." I said,

"Bring me to them." He nodded and walked to the deck. There, the escape pod opened and the Primordials, Zoe, Hestia and Artremis stumbled out. Zoe glared at Jason and muttered,

"I am so kicking your ass if you do that again." She look over and saw Thalia and I. She said,

"Dad, mum." She ran over and gave both of us a bone-crushing hug. I chuckled and replied,

"I'm sorry for leaving for so long. I hope you can forgive me." Zoe chuckled and replied,

"It's ok dad. You and mum have a big job to do. I don't intend to sit on the side line though." My eyes narrowed and said,

"No no young lady. No fighting in wars for you." Zoe rolled her eyes and replied,

"You need help dad. I know you are hunting the Kingpin. I managed to hack into the communication grid and isolate the communication channel that the Kingpin is using. They are quite a few. Sending it to you now." An incoming feed appeared on my gauntlet and it showed five communication channels. I said,

"Alpha Team. Monitor the communication channels. Alert me if anything pings." They nodded and Gideon asked,

"Warpath, what about the other Olympians? They will be searching for us." Zoe smirked and replied,

"Again, one step ahead of you. I activated an EMP pulse that fry specific objects. I saw the implant and calibrated the EMP pulse to fry that. They should be alright by now." As soon as she said that, the Olympian gods stumbled out. I said to Zoe,

"Not bad. I can make an operator out of you, if you want to." Zoe grinned and replied,

"Thanks dad. But Lord Chaos used the Animus to train me using your memories. I have the same set of skills that you have." I face-palmed and muttered,

"Oh man….. Lord Chaos why?" Lord Chaos chuckled and replied,

"Don't worry, I used only your training memories." I shook my head and said,

"You would need to know how to survive Zoe. You would need to ask Master Evie…" I trailed off as I heard knuckles being cracked. I look at the Team, who gave me sympathetic looks. I slowly turned back and meet the eyes of Master Evie. Evie flicked her left hand, her hidden blade shooting out. She hissed,

"Give me one reason why shouldn't I hurt you." I lowered my head and said nothing. The sound of her blade being sheathed made me look up. She look at me with sadness in her eyes. She said,

"I'm tired of reminding you not to take unnecessary risks. If you refuse to learn and get it into your head, I am not fit to be your master." With that, she turned and headed below decks. I raised my hand to stop her, but Jacob stopped me. He said,

"I know you want nothing more than to beg for her forgiveness, but have you noticed how different you are?" I look at him in confusion and asked,

"What do you mean?" Jacob replied,

"You no longer planned your move before striking. You are no longer as merciless as before. You are the reckless hero that you once were. You forgot your training as an Assassin." I began to reflect on the words that Jacob said. He was right. I made decisions before planning. I spared the guilty as it is wrong and they are unarmed and helpless. No matter what they look like, they are guilty. I said,

"You're right. I have to apologize." Jacob kneeled down to my height and said,

"It doesn't matter what you did. You are an Assassin at heart. You trained for 5 millennia. Remember that training, but remember to keep yourself anchored to what makes you human, and that are your friends and family. Keep a balance between the two." He patted my shoulder and continued,

"Go and make it up with my sister." I ran below decks, coming to a stop in front of her room. But a tingling sensation made my hair on the back of my neck stood up. I immediately pulled out the schematics of Evie's room. I saw that it is full of shadows. I immediately knew that she will use her ability to sneak out. I opened the door slowly and switched on the lights. I said into the room,

"Master Evie, I know you are mad at me for taking risks, and I am sorry for that, I really am. I'm not asking you to forgive me. You're right. I made unnecessary risks during the mission. I don't know where you are, but I know you are listening." When there is no answer, I sighed and closed the door. I went into the Team's room and saw the entire team there. When they saw me, they started to ask questions, but Gideon saw the expression on my face and motioned to the team to stay quiet. I silently walked to the entrance to my personal Chambers and the panel slid open silently. I entered and the panel slid shut. I walked in a daze to my bed and sat down, tears silently dripping from my eyes. I ruined my relationship between my closest mentor, all because of my stupidity. I was busy beating myself over it, I didn't notice the panel sliding open. I felt a weight beside me and I look to the right. I was surprised on who I saw. Evie sat beside me. She placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. She said,

"Quiet now. It's alright." I shook my head and replied,

"Why are you here? I thought you hated my guts for taking unnecessary risks." Evie replied,

"I can never hate you Percy. You are like a son to me." She gave me a reprimanding look and continued,

"But what you did is indeed reckless. I do not want to hear of this again. Am I clear?" I nodded and replied,

"I assure you. It will not happen again." Just then, an explosion rocked the entire ship. Alarms blared and Thalia's voice came over the commlink,

"Percy, the ship is under attack. We need you on the deck ASAP." I replied,

"Copy that Thalia. I'm enroute." I activated my Exo-suit to Assault and readied my weapons. I look over and saw that Evie has also suited up. I said,

"There must be ambushes outside the panel. We have to lure them in here. Hide in the shadows." We hid behind the wall and I opened the panel. Immediately, soldiers rushed in. We crept to the exit and saw the Team being held prisoner. I heard Gideon say,

"Go fuck yourself asshole. You want to make me talk? Let's see how hard you try." I grinned and we slipped out of the room. I said,

"Hey, idiots. Say goodbye." I shut the panel and activated the self-destruct sequence on my personal computer. A muffled explosion followed by screams was heard. I turned to the Team and walked over to them. I undid their bindings and said,

"You guys alright?" Gideon replied,

"We've been better. But we can fight." I nodded and said,

"Suit up and follow me." I stacked up on the door and placed a micro C4 charge on it. I look at Evie and she nodded. I blew the charge, killing anyone on the outside due to the exposure of the shockwave produced. I cautiously walked out with my SN6 machine gun, my finger on the trigger. Evie covered my back as we advanced. The Team followed, our combat training kicking in. I whispered,

"Huntress, this is Warpath. Do you read me?" My earpiece crackled as she replied,

"I read you Warpath. Enemies has headed below decks looking for you. The Wielders, Olympians, Zoe and I fought off the invaders on the deck. We are holding position in the bridge." I replied,

"Copy that, Warpath out." I said,

"We have to get to the Primordials and Assassin brotherhood. Evie, Gideon, you're with me. We will look for the Primordials. The rest of you, look for the Assassin brotherhood. Escort them to the Bridge." I said to Gideon,

"Call the Falcon. We have to get off the ship and blow it up entirely." He nodded. I whispered,

"On me." I took point, with Evie and Gideon covering the corners of the walkway. I activated eagle vision and red tints appeared in the room that I'm about to enter. They didn't notice me sneaking in. In a flash, I threw 5 throwing knives with deadly precision, killing 5 of them before they can react. Without missing a beat, I drew my silenced pistols and fired 4 shots with deadly accuracy. The bullets entered the remaining guards' heads, killing them instantly. I holstered my pistol and activated eagle vision. The familiar blue tint appeared in my eyes and I saw that one of the soldiers is carrying orders. I went over and kneeled beside his dead body. I picked up the holo-tablet and read the order, and I was not happy on what I read. It said,

'These people are charged with treason and mass destruction of planets around the universe. Bring me their heads.'

Signed

The Kingpin.

I look at the tablet and browsed through the faces. All of them are myself, the Team and the Assassin brotherhood. I used my wrist computer and scanned the order, and I sent a virus into the holo-tablet. I stood up and said,

"Come on. Let's keep moving." With that, I took point and led Gideon and Evie to the deck. But, the order is stuck in my head. Whoever this guy is, I will end him to stop any more atrocities from being committed by the Kingpin.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoe's POV

I scanned the area using night vision while remaining undetected in the shadows. The Delta team and Taskforce 141 are covering me. I whispered,

"Sandman, Grinch, Price, flank left. Frost, Truck, Yuri, flank right. Wait for my signal." They nodded and followed my instructions. I fired my grapple and hid in the darkness. Below me, ten men, equipped with MP5s, are below, conversing with each other. All of them have an unknown symbol on their uniforms. I drew my knives and leapt down on one of them, taking them by surprise. Taking advantage of that, I leapt to the next one and slit his throat and went to another and repeating what I just did, killing three enemies instantly. When the soldiers snapped out of their surprise, they raised their weapons and prepared to fire. But, six precise shots killed six of them, leaving the last one alive. I knocked the machine gun out of his hand and drew my pistol and hissed, my hood making me look like a demon.

"Talk. Who are the ones who ordered the attack? My finger is getting itchy." To prove my point, I twitched my finger, drawing closer to the trigger. The man quivered in fear and stammered,

"It….It's Vladimir Makarov. He is the one who ordered the attack. He was given the order. I don't know who. Please, don't kill me." I gripped the trigger and said,

"Sorry. No loose ends." And I fired, killing him instantly. I radioed to dad and said,

"Warpath. This is Nighthawk. I have intel on who was the one that ordered the attack." The radio crackled and dad replied,

"You and I are going to have a talk young lady. Send the intel over, and get your ass to the bridge. It's secured there." I sighed and replied,

"Yes dad. Phoenix out." With that, I closed the commlink. Sandman placed a hand on my shoulder and said,

"Hey, don't worry kid. Your father understands. That does not mean that he won't be worried about you. You are about a week old after all." I gave Sandman a glare and he chuckled, saying,

"That does not scare me Zoe. I've seen worse." I sighed and replied,

"Let's just go. Before my dad chew out my ass." With that, Metal 0-1 and I walked out of the room. But not before rigging the room with C4 explosives. We headed to the bridge, maintaining stealth until we reached the door. I kick it open and threw a flashbang in. Before it can explode, a blur picked it up and threw it out of the window. I look in, and saw dad and mum looking at me expectantly, waiting for an explanation. I sighed and said,

"I know what I did was wrong and reckless. But I got a lead on the one who ordered the attack." Dad look at me and said,

"We are not angry Zoe. You wish to help, but no more reckless moves." I nodded. He continued,

"Send me the data." I opened a remote link and send the intel to my dad. After a while, he said,

"While I am not happy that you disobeyed my orders, you have done a good job obtaining the data. Well done Zoe." I nodded my head and replied,

"Thanks dad." He nodded stoically and walked away. I sighed and headed up to the top of the bridge, allowing me to see over the entire ship. I stood on the balls of my feet, keeping myself balanced as I thought on what happened in the bridge. The sound of a grapple being fired shook me out of my thoughts. I look over and saw that it is Gideon. I said,

"Hey Gideon." Gideon chuckled and replied,

"Don't be too hard on your dad. He is very stressed on hunting the Kingpin down." I nodded and replied,

"He doesn't have to be that stoic right?" Gideon walked up to me and place a hand on my shoulder and replied,

"He is always like this when it comes to his missions. You probably would not remember, but when he is carrying you when you are just a baby, he had the biggest smile on his face. Give him time kid." I scowled and replied,

"I'm not a kid." Gideon chuckled and replied,

"You are to me kid." With that, I look on as he grappled to the deck and headed below deck to rig the ship. All of the weapons and vehicles are already transferred to the Falcon and the data is being transferred. I sighed and headed back down to the captain's bridge. When I entered, I saw my dad standing at the controls, transferring data. I walked towards him slowly and said,

"Dad?" He turned and look at me and asked,

"Zoe, what is it?" I sighed and replied,

"What's wrong with you? Why are you so emotionless?" He sighed and replied,

"Just wondering on different things in my head. Go on ahead to the Falcon. Help the Team to get the remaining equipment on board." With that, he turned and continued to transfer data to the Falcon. I sighed and walked out of the bridge. I leap off the bridge and used the landing assist on my Exo-suit. I landed with a light thump as Mitchell walked up to me with a chest of variable grenades. He said,

"Hey, you ok?" He placed the chest on the deck and look at me with an eyebrow raised. I replied,

"I'm fine Mitchell. Just a lot of things on my mind and all." He smirked and said,

"Worrying about your dad eh? Don't worry kid. He is always like this. He will be like this until we find somewhere safe." I frowned at being called a kid and said,

"Let's hope we will. Let me help you." Without waiting for an answer, I lifted the chest of variable grenades and we walked through the air lock and boosted to the Falcon. I placed the chest into the armoury and helped Mitchell in the weapons crate. Once everything is set up, Mitchell said,

"Come on, let's go" With that, we walked out of the armoury and the door slid close silently.

Warpath's POV

I watched as the data transfer from the Harbringer to the Falcon on my wrist computer. I shut down the window as soon as I saw that the data transfer is completed. I walked out of the bridge and headed to the air lock. My ring glowed and Venia appeared on the ship's deck. Venia said in my mind with a gentle voice,

"Percy, I felt your emotions while I'm in the ring. Are you ok?" I sighed and sat down and lean against her wing. I said,

"I'm fine Venia. Just that my daughter is a little concerned on how I displayed my emotions." Venia chuckled lightly and replied,

"Perhaps you should allow her to help you Percy. You know as well as I do that Zoe is a skilled fighter thanks to your memories during her time in the animus. Not to mention that she has mystic arts training from your memories." I sighed and replied,

"I have been too hard on her aren't I?" Venia snorted and replied,

"That is an understatement. You have been focused on keeping your family safe that you forget that they are skilled fighters as well. You are an Assassin and Dragon Rider Percy. Zoe is an Assassin in training and Thalia is your apprentice and Dragon Rider. They are far from weak. Allow them to help." I sighed and got on her back and stroked her neck, and said,

"Thanks Venia." She hummed and flapped her wings, flying off the Harbringer and hovering gently in the void of space. After a while, I look over and saw that the Team is packing the last weapons to the Falcon. I said in my mind,

"Venia, head to the Falcon. We are leaving soon." She sent an affirmative and flew to the deck of the Falcon. I leapt off Venia and landed on the deck. She flew around the Falcon and glowed and she entered my ring. I said to the Team,

"Guys, you ready?" Zoe replied,

"Packed and ready to go. Waiting on you." I said,

"Let's move" With that, I walked to the bridge and took the captain's seat. Mitchell took the navigation system and Gideon took the defence system. Ilona took her seat at the radar and Joker took his place beside me. The rest strapped themselves in. I said to Gideon,

"Gideon, activate the ion cannon and aim it at the Harbringer." He nodded and activated the ion cannon. A blue hue of light lit up the bridge as the ion cannon powered up. It rotated slowly and pointed at the Harbringer. I said,

"Open fire." A concentrated blue energy beam exploded from the ion cannon and pierced the Harbringer's hull, right where the engine room is. At the same time, Mitchell activated the C4 charges that is planted at every weak point of the ship. A mixture of orange and blue explosions was seen as the Harbringer, the Flagship of the Chaos army, is put to rest at last. When the explosion died down, all that is left is pieces of metal that is once part of one of the EM1 energy cannons. The rest of the ship has been atomized by the ion cannon. I said,

"Let's move. Mitchell, are there any friendly planets that welcome the Assassins and Primordials?" Mitchell replied after a minute,

"Negative sir. No planets are in the vicinity. The nearest planet that is friendly, Slacurus, is 10 light years away and we only have the necessary power to travel only 6 light years in a single jump." I said,

"Enter slip-space protocols and make the jump through slip-space until we reach Slacurus." Mitchell replied,

"But sir, the ship does not have a warp drive. We are unable to enter slip-space." I sighed and replied,

"Put all power to the hyper drive, we are making the jump to Slacurus." Mitchell nodded and after a minute, he said,

"All other systems other than the med-bay are offline." I said,

"Make the jump now." He nodded and activated the hyper drive. The familiar blue tint appeared as we entered light-speed. After a while, I sighed and stood up. I said,

"Thalia, Zoe, come with me. The rest of you, get some rest." With that, I walked out of the bridge, my wife and daughter following me while the rest went to the deck to relax or to the bedroom to sleep. I entered the meeting room and closed the door. I sat down and motioned to my family to sit as well. After a few minutes of silence, I said,

"Look, I know I have been distant to all of you, especially the both of you. For that, I'm sorry." Zoe stood up and gave me a hug and said,

"No apologies needed Dad. Gideon told me the stress you are under while attempting to complete this mission. Just let me help. Let all of us help you. You can't shoulder the burden alone." I sighed and said,

"Very well. Let's see if you are able to endure what's coming." Zoe gulped and nodded. Thalia gave me a kiss and said,

"Don't scare her." I grinned and said nothing, motioning for them to follow me. We headed out of the meeting room and headed back to the bridge. Once there, I said,

"Gideon, bring Zoe to the Arena. Let's see what she's made of." Gideon grinned and entered a code to the bridge. A bright light engulfed us and once it cleared, we are standing in a virtual arena. Zoe, Gideon, Thalia and I are standing a few feet apart. I called my spear to me and said,

"Well then, let's see what you have, daughter."

Zoe's POV

I drew my kukri and my throwing knives equipped themselves onto my hip. I said,

"Let's go father." With that, I yelled,

"Mystic Art, Mystic missile!" A blue glow emitted from my kukri and I slashed it, sending a energy missile towards my father. Without missing a beat, I went on the offense, attacking from all directions. But, he said,

"Mystic art, dimension slash." A red energy arc races towards me, tearing up the fabric of time and space. He leapt into the air and slashed his spear, releasing eight knives from the holsters of the spear. I leapt back, doing backflips due to my inherited agility of my father. But the knives keep on coming, I deflected six of the knives and dodged the remaining two. I retaliated by throwing my knives at him. But just before they reached him, my dad disappeared. I look around wildly, but I didn't notice a water whip wrapping around my waist until it's too late. I was hurled into the air and dad materialised below me. He said,

"Not bad on your first go. But you are too headstrong. You need to evaluate your opponent before attacking. Also, you lost focus. You lost control of the mystic missile when you went on the offense. You would need additional training on the mystic arts before you are allowed to use them. Am I clear?" I nodded and said,

"Can you put me down?" I immediately regretted it as I saw a mischievous glint in dad's eyes. I rambled,

"Dad, don't you dare." He let go control of the water and I fell straight into the pool of water that my dad has so graciously placed there. Having a mixed of Poseidon and Zeus's powers is usually good, but what I didn't inherit from dad is his ability to remain dry in water. I swam to the surface and spat out water and yelled,

"I will have my revenge Dad. Just you wait!" Dad chuckled and said,

"Gideon, get us out of here." Gideon chuckled and nodded and in a burst of bright light, we are back on the bridge, me being soaking wet. Mitchell look over and raised his eyebrows. I said,

"Not a word Uncle Mitchell." He chuckled and raised his hands in surrender. I walked to my room with as much dignity as I can spare, being my shoes squeaking as I walked. I closed the door behind me as I hear the chuckles and the occasional yelp as mum shocked dad with a surge of lightning. I walked along the hallway to my room to change when a door opens and Evie stepped out. She stopped in surprise when she saw me. She took in my appearance and said,

"Oh my, what happen Zoe?" I sighed and told her everything. Evie took me into her room and gave me a towel for me to dry myself. She said,

"Ignore your father. He has done worse things to both Jacob and myself back when we were training him." I raised my eyebrows and asked,

"Oh? What did he do?" Evie chuckled and said,

"Why not we go to your room and talk after you change hmm?" I look down and saw my damp clothes and nodded. I ran to my room and grabbed a spare set of clothes and went into the bathroom and change. After I walked out of the bathroom, Evie is already sitting on my bed, waiting. I sat down beside her and she began,

"When Percy first arrived….."

*3 hours later*

"…. And he got into so much trouble for that particular prank that he did on Master Altair." I was on the floor, laughing my eyes out and hugging my belly. After a while, I rubbed my eyes to wipe away my tears and said,

"That is something that I didn't expect my dad to do." Evie smiled and pat my back and said,

"Don't be surprised. Your dad did many things that drove the Assassin Brotherhood and the Primordial Council crazy. Only the both of us and Lord Chaos are able to tolerate him." Evie clapped her hands and continued,

"We only have a few more hours before we reach Slacurus. Kit up." I nodded and Evie went out. I sighed and rubbed my face. Being the daughter of the second most powerful man in the universe can be stressful sometimes. I went over to my closet and after making sure that no one was looking, entered a code into my closet. Immediately, my closet lowered into the ground, revealing a secret compartment that contain my Assassin uniform. It was given to me by Evie and Jacob in secret, seeing that dad will kill me if I join the Brotherhood. The cloak itself is black in colour, but with a face mask that conceals my identity. It comes with dual hidden blade gauntlets, but unlike my parents' gauntlets, it matches the colour of the cloak, which is midnight black in colour. Also, the armour is made up of a honeycomb structure, providing protection while without increasing weight, allowing me to retain my mobility and speed. Also, the weapon that I wield is a Scythe, its name is Soulbreaker, Oath Of Illuminated Dreams. I cracked my knuckles and said,

"Let's go to work."

*15 minutes later*

Zoe's POV

I strapped my face mask on and lift my hood to conceal my identity. I gripped Soulbreaker and muttered,

"Dad, don't kill me for this." I strapped my scythe onto my back and it shrink into a small tattoo. I walked out of the room and ran silently to the bridge. Once there, I hid in the shadows and observed the meeting. Dad said,

"Ok, we are in Slacurus air space. We should be safe for now." He turned and opened up the holographic channel and said,

"Slacurus space control, this is the Falcon. Requesting permission to land. Authentication code, Sierra Foxtrot 1167 Zulu." A transmission come back and said,

"Copy that Falcon. You are cleared for landing. Glad to see you here Warpath. Space control out." I sneaked out of the shadows and hid behind the captain's chair. Little did I know, Gideon saw me.

Gideon's POV

I saw Zoe wearing armour like us sneaking behind the captain's chair. Percy is busy talking to the Space control, so I managed to walk casually past the captain's chair and lead on the edge of the chair and said casually,

"You know, if you want to join us, why not say so?" Everyone look at me, but I said nothing, still looking at the wall in front of me. Percy asked,

"Gideon, what do you mean?" I chuckled and kneeled down and pulled Zoe out of her hiding place in the shadows. I continued,

"She was observing us, and I must say, she has your spirit Perce." I gently pulled her hood down and took off her face mask, exposing her to her father. Zoe hissed,

"Uncle Gideon, why?" I chuckled and said,

"You can't hide stuff from us kiddo. We are a family here." Percy look at his daughter in amusement and said,

"Now I know why Master Evie and Master Jacob were so secretive. They were giving you this, inducting you into the Assassin Brotherhood." Zoe asked,

"You're not angry Dad?" He chuckled and replied,

"No, of course not. I discussed this with Master Altair and Master Ezio. Both of them agreed that your training in the Animus can be a great help in destroying the Kingpin. I was going to induct you, but looks like my trainers did the job for me." He look at them and smiled. Both Evie and Jacob smiled back. He look back at his daughter and said,

"Be careful Zoe. You are an Assassin with the training of almost all of the techniques used by different Assassins in different time periods. Take care ok?" Zoe gave her father a kiss on his cheek and said,

"I will dad. Don't worry." With that I let go of Zoe and said,

"Well, looks like all of us are Assassins now. Let's kick it up a notch." With that, all of us ran to the deck and did a leap of faith into the atmosphere of Slacurus. As we reach terminal velocity, a sigh crackled through our commlinks and a voice said,

"Warpath, do you have to be this reckless?" Percy chuckled and replied,

"We'll see you at the landing zone governor" With that, the commlink shut off. After a few minutes, we broke through the clouds and I saw the city for the first time. It is a high tech city floating in the air. Flying vehicles are moving around at normal speeds and a few military jets flew by us and escort us to the landing zone. I activate my wingsuit and glided to the landing zone. Once my feet touches the ground, my wingsuit folded back into my Exo-suit. The governor, a young man by the name of Joseph, walked forward and shook my hand,

"Gideon, it's been a while. How are you?" I replied,

"I have been through worse my friend, but I'll be fine." Joseph sighed and went to greet the rest of the team, Assassin Brotherhood and Primordial Council. I look over and saw Zoe staring into space. I walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her jump. I chuckled and asked,

"What's wrong Zoe? You alright?" Zoe stuttered,

"Oh, uncle Gideon. I'm fine." But my sharp eyes caught a blush forming on her cheeks. I raised an eyebrow and look over and saw the governor's son, a young boy around the same age as Zoe. I gave her an incredulous look and asked,

"You want your dad to kill him?" Zoe blushed and stuttered,

"I can't help it ok." I let a disbelieving sigh and went over to Percy and said,

"Boss, need to talk to you later." He nodded and continued to talk to the governor. I look over and saw that Zoe is talking to the governor's son, both of them having matching blushes on their cheeks. I chuckled softly and walked away to prepare for the next move that we are to undertake.


	7. Chapter 7

Warpath's POV

I headed to the central citadel, where the governor wanted to talk to Alpha Team. I fell in step with Gideon and Mitchell and Gideon asked,

"So, what now? We have to take the fight to the Kingpin and to Zeus and his allies. How are we going to do that when all we have is a next-generation star-craft that does not have efficient tech?" I replied as I walked,

"We do what we always do best. We lay low for a while. Zeus and his allies do not know that we still have allies in the galaxy. Not even the Kingpin. I made sure that only that our surface allies have been hit and most of them I have already ensured that they are living peacefully off-planet. This is one of our safe havens. We will get new and advanced tech from Joseph once our meeting is adjourned." With that, I continue walking to the citadel. Once there, I saw Joseph observing the central relay comms. He look up and saw the Team. He smiled and said,

"Took you guys long enough to get here. I got news. Not sure if you want to hear them though." I said,

"What is it?" Joseph sighed and replied,

"The Slacurus galaxy is under threat by an inter-galactic terror organisation by the name of the Settlement Defence Front or Setdef. I suspect they are one of the Kingpin's major allies, along with the remaining Olympians." I nodded and replied,

"Do you have any tech or ships that we can use against them?" Joseph grinned and said,

"As a matter of fact, I have a present for you." With that, he pressed a button on the relay comms and the area in front of us open up. There, I saw a gigantic ship. Joseph grinned at my expression and said,

"This is the Olympus Mon, a supercarrier that we build based on the blueprints we captured when we hacked their systems. The original was destroyed when it crashed on Mars when a rebel group tried to assault their space bridge. We took their distraction and hacked into their system and obtain the blueprints. It's yours now." I grinned and said,

"Thanks man. I owe ya." He grinned and replied,

"Just make sure this doesn't blow up eh? Last I heard, your first ship The Harbringer blew up." I smiled sheepishly and turned to the team and said,

"Team, wheels up in thirty. Get all equipment from the Falcon and transfer them to the Olympus Mon. Dismissed." They nodded and filed out of the Citadel. Gideon however, stayed behind. He said,

"Boss, I got something to tell you." I nodded and replied,

"What is it Gideon?" He rubbed the back of his head and replied,

"Not sure how to tell you this but…." He was interrupted when a hand clamped over his mouth. I raised an eyebrow and look at my daughter. Behind her is Joseph's son, Christopher. I asked her,

"Anything that you wish to tell me Zoe?" Zoe smiled sheepishly and let go of Gideon and said,

"Sorry uncle Gideon but I want to tell dad on my own." Gideon pat her on her head and walk out of the room. Zoe continued,

"Um… dad. I'm not sure how to tell you but…" I grinned and replied,

"You and Chris have started dating. I know kiddo." Both of their mouth hang open. Zoe asked in shock,

"How long have you known?" I chuckled and pulled her into a hug and replied,

"Ever since I saw you talking to Chris, I knew." Zoe asked timidly,

"So you approve?" I chuckled and replied,

"Chris is a good kid. I approve." I look over to him and said,

"Take care of her Chris. You know what I will do if you break her heart." Chris nodded quickly and grabbed Zoe's hand. He said,

"Let's go Zoe." Both of them ran out of the room. I chuckled and went to my new ship. Once at the landing platform, I take in the sheer size of my new ship. The Olympus Mon, a supercarrier built by Joseph and his team of engineers. Standing at a height of 151 meters tall and a length of 927 meters, it is one of the most impressive ships I have ever seen. It has an impressive 128mm armour coating. Not even a blast from an ion cannon will be able to penetrate it. Its armaments are 50 high velocity cannons, capable of reaping through armour, 30 missile banks filled with 5 long range air to air missiles and 5 air to surface missiles. Finally, a central F-SPAR cannon, an energy weapon capable of obliterating a star-craft on its lowest energy level. On its highest, well from what I heard from Joseph, it can atomise an entire planet. All around me, people are making the final preparations for take-off. All of our equipment have been transported to the carrier and its well organised in the armoury. I look over and saw Thalia walking over to me. She stood beside me, lacing her fingers with mine. There is a comfortable silence between us for a while. She broke it, asking

"So what are we going to do now? We can't just go into the fray blind." I smiled and replied,

"Joseph has given us actionable intel that Setdef is launching an attack on the planet to take back the blueprints Joseph stole. Intel suggest it's the leader leading the assault. We will lay an ambush here and interrogate the leader on the enemy ship." I look to the assembled team and said,

"Load up!" With that, we boarded the Olympus Mon. If the exterior of the ship is impressive, the interior is way cool. High tech guidance systems and controls line the bridge. A transmission came in through the commlink and it was Joseph. He said,

"Olympus Mon, hope you are ready for a baptism of fire as Setdef has launched an assault. They will be here in 2 hours. Your elite guards have been transported here. They are your crew along with your team. Godspeed Warpath." With that, the transmission cut off. I said,

"Team, let's move." With that, we sprang into action. Gideon headed below deck to ready up the rescued elite guards, while Mitchell, Ilona and Joker took positions at the navigations, weapons and radar stations respectively. I look at Thalia and Zoe and said,

"Strap in you two." I continued,

"Olympus Mons, go flight." The ship hovered and angled to 90 degrees and the engines fired up, launching us into the atmosphere of Slacurus. While heading into space, I brief the team,

"Alright listen up. Setdef is one of the Kingpin's major allies. We take them out, we will be one step closer to finding out who the bastard is and winning this war. Setdef has launched an attack on the planet to recover the blueprints that Joseph stole under their noses. We are going to set an ambush using the asteroid belt near the planet. Clear?" The entire team replied,

"Yes sir." We entered space shortly after that. All around us, the Slacurus space fleet are preparing to enter slip-space to escape the oncoming assault. Joseph appeared on the holographic commlink and said,

"Olympus Mon, the last fleet has preparing to leave the area. My troops and I are on the Retribution providing cover for you should you need it. Ready to roll?" I replied,

"As ready as we ever be Retribution. Let's prep the ambush." With that, the hologram vanished. I said to the Team,

"Alright team, listen up. Joker, Mitchell and Zoe, you are Alpha. Provide overwatch from the ship. Thalia, Ilona, you are with me. The three of us will set explosives on the engine on the Setdef ships when they arrive. Prep up and meet me in the air lock in ten mikes." All of them nodded and I radioed Gideon,

"Gideon, you set?" Gideon replied,

"All of us are in the drop ships boss. Waiting on your go." I replied,

"Stand by mate." With that, I close the comm channel. I look over to the team and said,

"You have your orders. Let's get it done." With that, the Team followed me to the armoury to kit up. The armoury is tech out with high tech gear. There is even a guy in the armoury working. He saw us and said,

"Hey captain, I heard you're going out there. Got a loadout for you." My station lit up and the weapons screen appeared. He said,

"You need stealth on this mission. I took the liberty of selecting this energy rifle for you. An EBR-800 semi-auto rifle, equipped with a suppressor and a variable zoom scope. A shot from this baby can rip through someone without them knowing. Not only that, it functions as a hybrid weapon, allowing you to unleash hell should you be detected. Hope you like this captain." I nodded and place my hand on the weapons retrieval slot and it open up, revealing the weapon. I pick it up and said,

"Thanks mate." He nodded and said,

"Call me Mike captain. Kill some dudes for us out there." I nodded and flick the scope up into sniper mode and led the team out into the hanger bay. I said,

"Thalia, Ilona, on me. Mitchell, take point. Give us cover as we launch the ambush." Mitchell nodded and led Zoe and Joker onto the ship's deck to take up a sniping position. I led Thalia and Ilona to the Jackals and said,

"Thalia and Ilona take one of the Jackals and wait for my signal to take off. Load up." With that, I went to my own Jackal that is with the Olympus Mon when Joseph gave me the ship. It is a tri-positional-wing multi-role combat aerospacecraft, capable to fight in the air or in space. It has an armament of 2 20mm Dragonfly guns, 2 GAMP .385 Anvil cannons and 8 AGM missiles. Its armour is thick enough to withstand enemy fire from enemy jets, and looks like it will get a baptism by fire today. I climbed aboard and a maintenance crewman handed me a helmet. I nodded and my Exo-suit activated and a layer of air surrounded my entire body. I put on the helmet and the canopy closed. I radioed,

"Huntress and Renegade, do you copy?" Thalia replied,

"Warpath, we read you 5 by 5. Send mission instructions how copy?" I replied,

"Listen up, we will lay an ambush using cover at the asteroid belt near Slacurus. Once they appear, we will approach the ships in stealth and take out their engines with EMPs. Once their engines are fried, Gideon and the elite guards will storm the bridge and take the commander prisoner. Intel has it that it is one of the central Setdef leaders. Alpha team will provide us with overwatch as we make our final approach to the target. Clear?" Ilona replied,

"Copy that Warpath." I said to the ATC officer,

"Alright officer. Send it." The officer replied,

"Launching in 3, 2, 1" I primed my jackal and the engines burst to life, launching us into space. Once clear of the launch bay, the wings of the jackal flip open and I took control and lead Thalia and Ilona clear of the Olympus Mons. We activated our boosters and flew into the asteroid belt. After a while, we approached a large asteroid that is able to cover us sufficiently. I said,

"Ok, power down here. This is it." With that, I powered down my Jackal and the canopy opened up. I floated up in zero gravity with help of my boosters. I looked back and saw Thalia and Ilona doing the same. I radioed,

"Ok stay close to me. Do not do anything stupid. Let's move." I radioed,

"Alpha team, do you have our signature?"

Zoe's POV

I chambered a round into my sniper rifle and got into a sniping position. Beside me are my uncles Joker and Mitchell. Dad's voice came over the radio,

"Alpha team, do you have our signature?" Uncle Mitchell said to me,

"Zoe, look for their signature. They are marked with blue" I look into my scope and saw three distinct blue flares near the cover of an asteroid. I radioed,

"Alpha to Warpath, we see you. You are clear to proceed with caution." With that, they started to move from cover to cover. All around us, ships bearing the Setdef logo appeared through slip space. I said,

"Bravo be advised, Target have appeared. Advice that you take it slow." Mum's voice replied,

"Copy that Nighthawk." I continue to look around through my scope and saw a dropship launching from the central ship bearing the name Icarius. I said,

"Dropship launching from Icarius. What's our play?" Dad replied,

"Negative. Do not engage. Primary target is Icarius. Do not engage the dropship." I replied,

"Copy that Warpath." The three of us continue to provide overwatch for Bravo team until I picked up three heat signatures behind them. I said,

"Bravo be advised, three heat signatures on your six." I took aim and fired a suppressed round. The round blew up the head of the enemy soldier who was taking aim at my dad. Uncle Mitchell and Uncle Joker's shots took out the rest. I said,

"Tangos down. You're clear and under the radar." Dad replied,

"Copy. Approaching target."

Warpath's POV

The three of us approached the Icarius silently. After my daughter took out the three sentries behind us, we ensured that they are hidden behind sufficient cover and we boosted to the Icarius engines. We are now effectively covered by using the heat signatures of the engines. I planted my EMP charge on the engine while Thalia and Ilona did the same. When the charges are set, I said,

"Charges are set. Thalia, blow em up." Thalia activated the detonator and immediately, the engines powered down. The EMP pulse also deactivated the ship's weapons systems. I said,

"Cobra, launch the assault." Almost immediately, the Olympus Mons deactivated its cloak and 3 Raven dropships deployed out of the hanger and flew into the hanger of the Icarius.

Cobra's POV

"Cobra, launch the assault." When I got the order, I said,

"Alright men, let's move!" A war cry was bellowed as we launch the assault on the Icarius. We flew into the hanger and enemy troops are waiting for us. The dropship doors open and we open fire, killing every enemy we see. I leapt out of the ship and deployed my exo-shield just in time. A barrage of bullets was deflected off as enemy troops converged on our position. We fought back and I yelled,

"Push forward men." We shoot our way through the ship, moving from cover to cover while pressing forward. Soon, we reached the ship's bridge. I deployed a mini drone and it flew in to assess the kill zone. From the drone's feed, all of them do not plan to be taken alive. I said,

"Throw stun grenades. We need them alive." I open the door slightly and all of us threw stun grenades into the room. I waited for a while and then kick open the door and entered the room. I yelled,

"On the fucking ground, all of you!" I bashed one of the soldiers and he drop to the ground, groaning. I yelled,

"I said, ON THE GROUND!" The effect is instantaneous. All of them dropped their weapons and surrendered. The leader, a balding man said with a tremor in his voice,

"Pl…. please. He needs help." He pointed at a man who is shaking on the ground, the effects of the stun grenades have not wear off. I said to one of my men,

"help him here." Two medics nodded and made their way to the shaking man. The rest of the soldiers pointed their weapons at the surrendered prisoners and I radioed,

"Cobra to Warpath. The Icarius is subdued. What should we do with the ship?" The radioed crackled as Warpath replied,

"Pilot it and order the dropship that was deployed just now to return to the ship and stand down. Well done all of you. I will see you back on the ship. Warpath out." With that, the radio chatter closed. I zip-tie the prisoners and said,

"Today's your lucky day mate. Normally, we kill our enemies. But you, my friends are wanted alive. Move it asswipes." I drag the leader to the brig, the elite guards following my example and dragging them to the brig. As the last prisoner was thrown into the brig, I shut the door and said, I want 10 soldiers guarding them at all times. Once Warpath gets here he will give us our orders." With that, I walk out of the brig and saw two Jackals approaching the Icarius. Warpath radioed,

"Cobra. Get all prisoners back to the Olympus Mons. We are leaving soon." I replied,

"Copy that." With that, the Jackals flew off back to the Olympus Mons, which is hovering beside the Icarius. I open the brig and drag them to the Raven dropships. Once all prisoners are secured, all of us boarded the dropship and we flew back into the hanger of the Olympus Mons. The dropships' doors open and armed soldiers escorted the prisoners to the brig. Warpath walked up to me and said,

"You have done well Gideon." I shrugged my shoulders and replied,

"Eh, it's nothing. Besides, we do our best out there eh?" He nodded his head and said,

"You have proven yourself time and again that you can lead your own crew. The Icarius is yours Giddy, you earned it." I saluted him and replied,

"Thank you Warpath." Settling back to a relaxed manner, I slapped his head and said,

"What did I say about using that nickname Perce?" He laughed and said,

"Well, you didn't tell me when to use it." I laughed with him and replied,

"Bloody wanker. I'm going up to wash up. Comin with?" He shook his head and replied,

"Nah, I still have to head up to the bridge to coordinate with Joseph on the Ret. Catch up later Giddy." With that, he jogged off to the armoury to return his weapons and to head to the bridge. I shook off the nickname that he said and head to my cabin to wash up. On the way there, I bumped into Zoe and Christopher making out. I crossed my arms and cleared my throat. Both of them jumped apart, blushing furiously. Zoe stammered,

"Uncle Gideon…. what are you doing here?" I raised my eyebrows and replied,

"I am on the way to my cabin, and I happen to chance upon my goddaughter making out with another kid that I have not interrogate." Christopher paled when he heard the word interrogate. Zoe said,

"Uncle, dad has already approved. Please don't kill him" I sighed and said,

"I have my eyes on you Chris. You hurt her…." My hidden blade shot out under my arm. He saw it and immediately know my meaning if he hurt her and paled even further. I subtlety sheath my hidden blade and said,

"Hope we have a mutual understanding. See you around kiddo." With that, I continued walking to my cabin. When I arrived at the door, I scanned in my code on my Exo-suit and entered. It's not much as compared to the Team room back on the Harbringer, but its home. A cosy space that I have for myself. My desk, which have my computer and radio is on standby, my dirty laundry tossed in a corner. Just about my type of room. I deactivated my Exo-suit and grabbed a fresh set of clothes and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

Warpath POV

I headed to the bridge of the Olympus Mons. Thalia joined me on the way. She said,

"Not bad for our first mission in space." I smirked and replied,

"Well, you did good. I have been doing these missions ever since I joined Lord Chaos." She shoved me playfully and gave me a kiss. I smiled and continued,

"Keep this up and you will have a ship to command on your own. I'm pretty sure you will like it." Thalia replied,

"I pass. Prefer being here to keep your ass in check." I chuckled and replied,

"Heh I hear you." With that, I open the door to the bridge and walked in. Thalia said,

"Captain on the bridge." I groaned and said,

"You don't have to say that." She grinned and replied,

"I enjoy it." And she walked off. The comms officer said,

"Captain has the conn." My second in command on the ship, a man by the name of Gator, asked,

"Orders sir?" I replied,

"Hold here. We have to coordinate with Retribution for our next target." Gator replied,

"Aye sir" I said,

"Open a channel to the Ret." Gator nodded and said,

"Comms officer, Retribution, Captain Joseph." The doors to the bridge opened and the captain of the UNSA Eclipse stepped to the bridge. At once, the navigation officer said,

"Eclipse Captain on deck" I stepped up and nodded. I said,

"Captain." She nodded and said,

"Thanks for the assist Warpath. We were about to launch an assault when we heard the news." I replied,

"It's a team effort captain. The Olympus Mons is now on the side of the UNSA. Are your fleets being battered by the Setdef fleet?" Just then, the comms officer said,

"Sir, unknown transmission coming through. Source is from Earth." I said,

"Put it through." The holographic screen lit up to a middle aged man. I said,

"Who are you?" the man replied,

"My name is Fleet Admiral Moran. I have heard of you Warpath and your actions against the Olympians and the Settlement Defence Front. I have contacted you with an offer." I raised an eyebrow and said,

"What kind of offer?" He replied,

"Join the UNSA as an Admiral. Help us in the war against the Front. In return, we will help you in finding the man you call the Kingpin." I thought about it and replied,

"With all due respect, my crew and I have been already helping you against the Front. We have captured the Icarius and its crew and I have given the conn to one of my Team members. I cannot be under any command. My job here is the protection of the entire universe. I cannot join. I am sorry." Fleet Admiral Moran nodded and replied,

"It's a good thing to know there is men like you out there looking out for everyone. Nonetheless, we wish to help you as well. The UNSA has sent one of our fleet and its crew to assist you. I believe she is already there." I nodded and replied,

"Yes. The UNSA Eclipse has already arrived. Is there any mission for us to undertake to give us an edge over the Front?" He sighed and replied,

"There is, but we are missing one of our key players in this fight. Lieutenant Nick Reyes, acting commander of the original Retribution. Last we heard from him, he and his crew launched an assault on the Front's base on Mars. Turns out, it was only one of the many bases of the Front. Your mission, if you decide to help, is to undertake a search and rescue for Nick Reyes." I replied,

"Olympus Mons and Eclipse will move right away." I turned to the captain and said,

"We got a job to do. Godspeed." She nodded and replied,

"By the way, name's Ava." I nodded and replied,

"Let's rescue this SOB." With that, we saluted and she walked out of the bridge. I turned and said,

"Admiral, send the coordinates." He nodded and replied,

"Coordinates sent. Top cat out." With that the screen blanked out. I said,

"Alright Team, we have our next mission. Search and rescue. Navigations officer, set course for Mars." The Team strapped in and Thalia stood beside me. Gator said,

"We will commence on you Captain." I nodded and replied,

"Go for drop." Immediately, panels on the deck open up and charged up. Gator said,

"Drop in 3, 2, 1." And I pressed the button to enter hyper-speed. The jump was enough to cause us to lose our balance. I said,

"Evaluation?" Mitchell said,

"Accuracy .90. Hull is maintaining." Gator said,

"Exiting drop in 3, 2, 1" and with another jerk, we exited hyper-speed. I look out of the window and saw the devastation. I muttered,

"Jesus Christ." I said,

"Joker, any life out there?" He nodded and replied,

"Yes sir, but its faint. I managed to get a lock but its fading fast." I said,

"Prep the dropship. I'm going out there." With that, I ran out of the bridge and took the elevator to the armoury. I entered and Mike nodded. He activated the equipment slot and it opened. I grabbed my ERB-800 and dashed out. I leapt down and ran to the dropship. Imagine my surprise when I saw Gideon waiting there in full combat loadout. He said,

"Ain't nobody telling me to sit this one out. Besides, you need backup." I nodded and told the pilot,

"Let's move." And I strapped myself in. Gideon also strapped in. A medical team join us and the lead medic said,

"Sir, we will stabilise him once he is on board." I nodded and they strapped in as well. The pilot said,

"We are code 1 sir." I replied,

"Move out." With that, he contacted the ATC officer and we launched out of the Olympus and into the ruins of a space station. I took no notice of it as we approached the coordinates of the life signal. Once we reached, I unstrapped and said,

"Hold here." With that, I open the doors and boosted out into space alone. In front of me, there is a body of a man floating. His helmet is cracked and his space suit is torn. I boosted to him and said,

"You lucky SOB. Let's get you home." With that, I supported him back to the dropship. Gideon met me halfway and we supported him into the ship. At once, the ship turns and return to the Olympus. The medical team managed to stabilise him. I saw him open his eyes, but his eyes were glazed. I kneeled down beside him and said,

"Captain Reyes, can you hear me?" He blinked slowly and sat up. He asked,

"Who are you?" I replied,

"Who I am does not matter. We are getting you back to the Olympus Mons and transporting you back to Earth for recuperation." He stood up shakily and asked,

"My ship? My crew? Where are they?" I slowly shook my head and replied,

"The Retribution is destroyed sir. Only four made it out alive. The rest are KIA." He asked,

"Where is Nora Salt?" I shrugged and replied,

"I do not know." He nodded and sat down. We approached the Olympus Mons and escorted him to the med-bay. Before he received treatment, he asked me,

"Can you get in contact with Nora? I wish to speak to her." I nodded and headed to the bridge. I opened the door and said,

"Gator, open the comm to Nora Salt." He nodded and made the call. The screen lit up and a woman dressed in white dress uniform asked,

"Who are you?" I replied,

"Mdm I am the captain of the UNSA Olympus Mons 2.0. Someone wishes to speak to you." I look over to the door and Nick walked in with the support of two crutches. I stood over and Nick said,

"Hello Salt." Immediately, Nora's eyes teared up. She said shakily,

"R…raider? Is that you?" He nodded and she broke down. After a while, she calmed herself and asked me,

"Can you make the jump to Earth?" I nodded and said,

"Gator, make the jump." And I authorised it. We immediately flew into hyper-space. After a while, we exited and the familiar blue tint of Earth appeared. In orbit is the Retribution 2.0 and an unfamiliar ship. Behind me, UNSA Eclipse appeared out of hyper space. A dropship flew towards us. I said,

"Let it board." And the hanger bay opened. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps running to the bridge. The door opened and Nora Salt ran in and gave Nick Reyes a crushing hug. I smiled at the sight and motion the team to move out of the bridge, leaving me alone with the two of them. After a while they separated. I said,

"You are lucky to be alive Captain Reyes. We almost lost you." He nodded and said,

"From what I overheard when I was being treated, you needed help with the Olympians and someone named the Kingpin." I sighed and look out of the window. After a while, I said,

"Indeed I am Captain Reyes. For years, I have hunted and killed many criminals over the universe; all of them linked to the Kingpin. Now I find that the Kingpin has many allies and have taken over the Earth, enslaving everyone." Nick replied,

"Work the problem, respond. You got a problem now sir, time to clean it up." I nodded and said,

"We have to get out of here. The longer I stay, the risker the Olympians will detect me." With that, I walked to the command console and authorised the jump to Neptune. The UNSA Eclipse followed us as well. The unfamiliar ship also jumped to our coordinates. Nora said,

"That is my ship. The UNSA Trident. Not bad right?" Nick replied,

"Nah, not as good as Ret. Good ole girl is resting eternally now. Will miss her." I chuckled and said,

"All due respect captains, but I would wish to speak to Captain Reyes in private." With that, I headed into my operation office, Nick Reyes following me. When the door closed, he asked,

"What is it sir?" I replied,

"I would like to offer you a place on the Olympus Mons. I know you wish to be part of the Retribution, but you will be a valuable asset on this ship. I know next to nothing on the SDF. You fought against them and nearly died in the process. I need intel on them. Can I count on you?" Nick is silent for a moment and then he replied,

"Truth be told; you don't need me here. From what I heard, you and your crew fought your first battle against Setdef and won. You don't need me here. You have a fire in you kid; just got to know how to direct it. Just remember, hesitation is a hole in the head. The Icarius should hold key intel on the Setdef leadership. Just got to know where to look I guess." With that, he walked out of the room. I sighed and look out to the bluish glow that is coming from the planet Neptune. Weird way of putting it, but the blue glow reminded me of the seas back on Earth; where I was happy and carefree, before I was betrayed and forgotten. Now, I have a family, friends who respect me for who I am, not what I do. I sighed and walked out of my office and took my place at the command console. Gideon, Mitchell, Joker and Ilona take their place at the command console; Gideon on my left, Mitchell on my right, Joker on the radar and Ilona on the weapons. I said,

"After the skirmish we had with the Icarius, we managed to hack into Setdef systems, and this is what we found." I pulled up the plans that we got from the Icarius. I pointed to the three blue dots on the plans and said,

"This is the UNSA Olympus Mons, Eclipse and Trident; the rest are Setdef targets." And I pointed to the red targets that are scattered around the galaxy. I continued,

"Setdef knows that we are the new players in this. They will be hunting us to tip the scales back into their favour. We cannot let that happen. Gideon." He nodded. I continued,

"Get the captain of the UNSA Eclipse on the line." He nodded and said,

"Comms officer, Eclipse, Captain Ava." He nodded and the screen lit up to Captain Ava of the UNSA Eclipse. I said,

"Captain. It's good to see you." She replied,

"Likewise captain." I continued,

"Let me make myself clear. Setdef knows we are the tipping point for the UNSA and they will do everything to take us out. Let's take the fight to them first. Gideon, you and Ava will assault a critical fuel port on Saturn's moon Titan. Do whatever you need to do to ensure that fuelling port is under UNSA control. Mitchell, you, Thalia, Joker and Ilona will take marines with you to assist the UNSA Trident captain Nora Salt. Salt, you and Captain Reyes will assault the damaged Setdef ship orbiting Venus. I will launch an attack on the scrap yard at Pluto." Captain Ava said,

"All due respect Captain, but we have not received our official orders from the Admiral yet. Launching these assaults will result in us being blacklisted." I replied,

"All respects to the Admiral, captain Ava, but the desk is not the deck. They are one of the Kingpin's key allies and I want the Kingpin's head. So it's time to raise the black flag and start cutting throats." She nodded and said,

"Gideon, you with me?" He nodded and I said,

"Alright. You have your orders. Do whatever it takes to end the Settlement and return home safe." With that, the screen dimmed and all of us went ahead to carry out the preparations for the various assaults. Thalia gave me a kiss and said,

"Stay safe my love." I nodded and squeezed her hand and replied,

"I will love. Fly safe ok?" She nodded and went to pack her things. Zoe walked up to me and said,

"Dad, what do we do now?" I replied,

"Now, you are going to train with me in the VR training system. Let's go." With that, I walked out of the bridge and headed to the armoury, Zoe following me behind." We took the lift down and headed to the armoury. I opened the door and Griff saw us. He grinned and said,

"Well, looky here. Ain't the boss-man and her daughter. What can I do for ya boss?" I grinned and replied,

"Took my daughter here to practice with some of the guns we have in the VR training facility. Have to keep in top shape eh" He grinned and replied,

"Got that right." He said to Zoe,

"Step right up to the terminal girl. I'll show ya how to get your guns." Zoe rolled her eyes and stepped up to the terminal. I stepped up to my terminal and activated it, chose my loadout and the gun slot slid up, revealing my trusty SN6 sub-machine gun, equipped with a flash hider, a red-dot sight and a stock. I grabbed it and look over and saw Zoe equipping an EBR-800 sniper rifle. I nodded and entered the VR-training simulation, Zoe following my example. When both of us are in the simulation, red targets appeared. I cocked my submachine gun and Zoe chambered a bullet and with that, we started training.

*30 minutes later*

Zoe's POV

I fired one final round from the EBR-800 and took out a red target a distance away. Beside me, my dad emptied his last magazine and a robotic voice said,

"Simulation completed" and we were pulled back into the real world. I said,

"Wow, that is some training." Dad nodded and replied,

"Not bad on your first go. You are a natural with long range weapons. We will continue tomorrow with close quarters weapons. Return the EBR and let's go to the bridge." With that, the gun slot slid up and he placed his SN6 on the rack and it slid back down. He exited the terminal and waited patiently. I smiled and followed his actions. I exited the terminal and we walked to the bridge to prep for the jump to Pluto. While walking, dad said,

"Zoe, do you wish that sometimes you don't have to be involved in stuff like these?" I raised an eyebrow and replied,

"Nope, not even once. Dad, I know you want to keep me out of this life, but I have already made that choice. I want to help." He chuckled and was about to reply when a voice behind us said,

"Haha, pardon your old man kiddo. He is worried about you." We turned back and saw the Delta force and Taskforce 141 members behind us. Sandman walked up to us and placed a hand on my shoulder and said,

"You have a good kid Perce. She has a strong moral compass. She will be a great asset in the field." Dad sighed and replied,

"I know Sandman I know." Sandman chuckled and gave dad a friendly punch and went about his way. The rest of them soon followed, after chatting with us for a short while. After they left, we continued walking to the bridge. After a while, we reached the bridge and Dad opened the door and pushed it open and walked in, with me mimicking his actions. Gator said,

"Sir, no offense but I don't think your daughter is cleared to see classified material." I narrowed my eyes and replied,

"Hey, I'm standing right here." Dad replied,

"Stow it both of you. Gator, she is more than capable of seeing it. Zoe, you may be my daughter, but on the bridge, I am the ship's captain and I will not stand by seeing any of my officers being disrespected." I nodded and said,

"I'm sorry Gator." He nodded and gave me a genuine smile and replied,

"It's alright kiddo." And with that, I walked up to the terminal and observed. Dad said,

"Alright, we are go for Operation Grave Robber. Setdef has commandeered a scrap yard above Pluto as its own. If we take that scrap yard, UNSA can bolster its scrap resources from it. Note that we are flying in Jackals, and there will be heavy enemy resistance. Any questions?" No one answered. Dad continued,

"Gator, you have the conn. Zoe, you are with me." With that, dad said,

"Gator, make the jump." And dad authorised it. Gator said,

"Away in 3, 2, 1." And we jerked as the ship entered the fast-travel drop. After a while, Gator said,

"Influx in 3, 2, 1" And the ship exited the drop. Dad said,

"Activate cloaking field. Setdef must not know we are here." I nodded and punched in the keys to activated the cloaking field. A ripple outside shows that the ship is now completely cloaked. No one knows we are here. I said,

"Dad, ready?" He replied,

"Let's go." With that, we walked out of the bridge. None of us spoke a word to each other. Both of us know what's at stake. We headed to the armoury, confirmed the loadout for the Jackals and headed to the hanger bay. I climbed into the back of the Jackal while dad is seating in front. Dad controls the Jackal and locking on to targets while I control the weapons. A crew member handed both of us helmets and we put them on. Dad said,

"ATC, this is Warpath. Launching from the Olympus. How's it like out there?" The ATC officer replied,

"1-1 be advised, tower has detected multiple enemy targets in the AO. Good luck out there." Dad said,

"Alright, we'll keep it on a swivel. Send it." The officer replied,

"Launch in 3,2, 1" And with the engines primed, we launched out of the Olympus and into the dogfight of our lives.


End file.
